Negima Vault Adventures: The Chronicles of Time
by heroes1202
Summary: Negi and friends return home but are soon put under arrest by the most powerful mages ever known! Sequel to "The Next Generation" as well as the final story in the Dreadnoid saga. Features Kotaro, Jennifer, Karula, Rose and Next Generation characters
1. Ch 1: Arrival of the Mighty Ones

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 1: Arrival of the Mighty Ones  
_**A week has passed since Negi and his class from fifteen years ago returned to their time after helping their future selves stop Gragon's revival and put an end to his new plans. Life was returning to normal and soon the girls were back to their usual selves.

"Well, that was sure a crazy adventure we had in the future." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"I wonder what will ever happen to Rose? Or Grace? Or any of our future selves?" Negi said. Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder.

"Just forget about it Negi. Let them handle it. We've got to deal with what is happening in our time." Chamo said.

"Yeah. For once, I actually agree with you Chamo." Asuna said. Chamo groaned.

"And just what does THAT mean?" Chamo said. Asuna chuckled. Just up ahead of them was Kotaro and Jennifer. They were with Konoka and Setsuna.

"Yo! Negi! Over here!" Kotaro said. Negi smiled and waved.

"Hey Konoka! Hi Setsuna!" Asuna called. They smiled and waved back.

"Well girls, I think you know where you should be." Negi said. Konoka nodded.

"Yeah. We've got class...again. Come on teach." Asuna said. They rushed to class without knowing that someone in a gold cloak was watching them in the shadows of a tree.

"They're heading for the main building. How is it on your ends?" the figure said. As Negi and his group approached the academy, they were watched by several other gold hooded figures.

"All set here. Ready and waiting." one said.

"Ready whenever you are." another said. Just then, they saw Evangeline pass by.

"Hello Evangeline. Aren't you going the wrong way?" Negi said. Evangeline huffed.

"Not really. I'm skipping class today. I need a vacation." Evangeline said with a yawn. But Asuna caught her by the collar of her coat.

"Not so fast little missy. You're coming with US." Asuna said. Evangeline growled.

"How DARE you. Let me go! Don't think I won't hurt you Kagurazaka! I mean it!" Evangeline shouted. Just then, Negi's group was jumped by three gold cloaked figures.

"What the?!" Asuna said.

"You three! Negi Springfield! Asuna Kagurazaka! Evangeline A.K. McDowell! You are under arrest!" one of them said. The three of them gasped.

"Arrest?! What for?! We don't even know you gold nuts!" Asuna said. Negi looked at their cloaks and gasped.

"No. It...It couldn't be!" Negi thought.

"You are under arrest for breaching the wall between past and future as well as using magic to remove a member of our group from existance. That is the crime of the highest level. You are not going anywhere now!" another said. Evangeline growled.

"Look. We don't know who the devil you are. So get lost before I bite you. Go on. Beat it." Evangeline said waving her hand. Suddenly, one of them fired bolts of lightning from it's sleeves and Evangeline was zapped. Everyone around her gasped.

"Evangeline!" Sakurako said. Kotaro, Jennifer, Konoka and Setsuna hurried over.

"Negi! What happened? Who are these guys?!" Konoka said. Negi looked at them nervously. Asuna looked at Negi's frozen face.

"Hmm? Hey! Teach! Snap out of it!" Asuna said. She bopped Negi in the head and he shook his head.

"What is with you?! Don't stand there! Fight back!" Asuna said. The girls drew their pactio cards and activated their powers. But quick as a flash, one of them caught them using some kind of psychic hold.

"Oh great! It...It's got us already!" Chamo said.

"Attempted usage of pactio powers? That just added to your charges you criminals!" one said. But just then, the hooded figure was struck down by a charging Kaede. It released the others and they jumped away.

"Hey you. I don't know what you are, but no one hurts my friends." Kaede said. The hooded figure got back up and growled.

"Do not toy with me girl. You'll only be adding to their charges!" it said. Kaede smiled.

"Hey professor. Want me to kick some butt for you?" Kaede said. Suddenly, Fei Ku arrived.

"Not without me you don't!" Fei Ku said. The hooded figures faced them and looked around.

"This is your last warning. Retreat!" one said. They vanished in the blink of an eye leaving the others confused and dumb struck.

"Uhh...what was all that?" Setsuna said.

"I don't know. But let's get to class...before they come back!" Asuna said. The girls went to class while Negi stood there holding his staff.

"No. Why us? What did we do?" Negi thought. Asuna hurried back and grabbed Negi. She dragged him all the way to class. Meanwhile, the hooded figures watched from the shadow of a tree.

"They're more of a threat than I thought. They cannot be allowed to roam freely. I fear for any further damage to the time line." one said. The one Kaede tackled groaned.

"That girl...can hit hard." it said. From the sound of their voices, one was a girl and the other two were men.

"We should report this...to Kuraz." the girl said. They nodded and vanished. After that, the school day went on normally without anymore surprises. When the girls went for lunch, Negi sat alone pondering. Nodoka, Yue and Haruna approached him.

"Excuse me. Professor Springfield?" Yue said. Negi looked at them with lunch trays in their hands.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Haruna said. Negi said it was no trouble and they sat with him. Asuna was already eating with Konoka and Setsuna. But she kept her eye on Negi the whole time.

"Negi..." Asuna thought.

"Professor? Are you all right? We heard about what happened earlier and..." Nodoka said. But she was cut off by Kotaro approaching their table whistling a tune.

"Hey Negi. You doing all right?" Kotaro said. Negi looked at Kotaro and then looked away. Kotaro picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"So...who were those guys in the gold cloaks? Not really anyone I met before." Kotaro said while chewing.

"I...It's better you don't know." Negi said. Kotaro gulped and looked at him.

"But why? Professor, who ARE they?" Yue said. Negi looked at them.

"Let's just say...that those mages are even stronger than I am." Negi said. They gasped including Asuna, who was listening to their conversation.

"Stronger than you? How?" Haruna said.

"They're...twelve of the most powerful mages in existance. They call themselves...the...the..." Negi. But he stopped and sighed.

"Sorry girls. But I can't tell you anymore. Please excuse me." Negi said. He took his milk carton and left. Asuna watched Negi leave feeling worried. After lunch, the day went on and Negi was walking back to the dorm room. Asuna hurried to his side.

"Hey Negi. You doing all right?" Asuna said. Negi looked away.

"Listen. You shouldn't keep stuff like that locked away. If you do, who knows how that could affect you. Do you want your future self to turn out differently? I know I don't." Asuna said. Negi looked at her.

"It's not that Asuna. Those mages from earlier...are..." Negi said. Suddenly, he and Asuna were jumped by more of the gold hooded figures from before. This time there were twelve of them!

"Whoa! We've been ambushed!" Asuna said. Just then, the other girls from Class 2-A saw Negi and Asuna in trouble. They hurried over but one of them stopped the girls from coming any closer. One of the hooded figures approached Negi and Asuna slowly. Negi reached for his staff and Asuna reached for her card. With their hand on them, they stood ready to fight.

"Hey! We've got a bone to pick with you! Who do you think you are?! What gives you the right to call us criminals?!" Asuna said. The hooded figure facing them pulled his hood down. It revealed a man's face with gold hair and a gold beard going down his face. He had dark brown eyes and they looked at Negi and Asuna coldly.

"We do. You have been placed under arrest by the order of the Magnificent Twelve, the legendary mages of the magical world!" he said. Asuna and the others gasped.

"Wait. LEGENDARY mages? Magnificent Twelve?" Asuna said. The face they were looking at was Kuraz, the leader of the Magnificent Twelve that the three earlier spoke of. His eyes were locked dead on Negi and Asuna.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: The Nightmare Reality

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 2: The Nightmare Reality_**

Negi and the others stood there facing the Magnificent Twelve completely speechless. Asuna wasn't even sure what to do anymore. Kuraz faced them with a cold look in his eyes.

"Negi? What's going on here? Who are they?" Asuna said. Negi gulped.

"They're...who they say they are. They're the great powerful mages that maintain order in the magical world." Negi said. Kuraz looked at Negi.

"And here I am facing you. I never would have expected that you, Negi Springfield, would be involved in all of this too." Kuraz said. Just then, Konoe came out.

"What's all the noise about? Can't a man enjoy a cup of tea at this time of...hmm?" Konoe said. He stopped when he saw Kuraz looking at him.

"Master Kuraz. It's a pleasure seeing you. But what brings you to Mahora Academy?" Konoe said.

"This young man has been charged with using forbidden magic to completely remove one of our members from time and space itself." Kuraz said "For that reason...he must be punished!" Negi looked at Kuraz fearing for his life.

"Now hold on. I'm sure Negi didn't realize what he was doing. The boy is surely innocent." Konoe said. Kuraz looked at them.

"These two. They are the ones we want the most. Do you know what you two have done?" Kuraz said. Asuna and Negi shook their heads without a word.

"You've caused a great calamity amongst the Magnificent Twelve. Thanks to you, our own member, Master Gragon, has been completely removed from existance and the balance of our magic has been altered!" Kuraz said. Negi and Asuna gasped. They couldn't believe that they were charged for fighting him.

"Hey! Hold it! That guy tried to kill us the last time and we just fought him when he tried to destroy the planet in the future! Don't blame us!" Asuna shouted.

"It cannot be allowed! Once you have been charged with the offense of attacking a member of the Magnificent Twelve, you cannot be forgiven. Now surrender or you can end up like her." Kuraz said. He snapped his fingers and Chao Lingshen appeared with her hands cuffed and she had shackles on her legs.

"Chao!" Asuna said.

"Sorry guys. They arrested me for "assisting criminals" and that's why I'm here." Chao said. Kuraz faced Negi.

"Now...come with us Springfield." Kuraz said. But just then, someone leaped out and faced Kuraz. It was Nagi.

"Not so fast. Where do you get off putting my ten year old son behind bars?" Nagi said. Kuraz gasped.

"It's you. The Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. Why are YOU here?" Kuraz said. Nagi smiled.

"Well, I heard the commotion and came to look. And I'm rather dissapointed that you high might snobs would pick on my son like that." Nagi said. Kuraz groaned.

"Listen Springfield. Your son is charged for the death of our member Master Gragon. We cannot let that pass!" Kuraz said. Nagi said he would have nothing of it and ordered they step away from Negi. The other mages gasped.

"Nagi. You can't be serious." Kuraz said. Nagi had a firm look on his face which meant he was.

"Fine. We'll leave the boy with you. But know this. Any future crimes will force us to sentence you, your son and everyone he has made a pactio with...to death." Kuraz said. Negi and the others gasped. They vanished in a flash leaving everyone else. Negi was even more horrified than before.

"Negi? I think it's best that you leave all magic uses to me for a while. All right?" Nagi said. Negi nodded.

"Sentence us all to death? Just for helping to save the future?" Sakurako said. The twins gulped.

"I...I don't know what to do. I've never been labeled as a criminal before." Ayaka said. Kotaro pointed out that neither did anyone else.

"But in any case, this is quite the pickle. Don't those mages know the damage Gragon caused by controlling the Dreadnoids and making those awful bugs?" Konoe said. Nagi chuckled saying they probably didn't.

"Dad? What is wrong with going through time?" Negi said "My future self had called me and my class to the future to help protect it. Don't they know that?" Nagi sighed.

"Ever since Chao Lingshen caused that problem at the festival, time travel has been limited since her interference in the past." Nagi said.

"Oh. But...we helped SAVE the future. Doesn't that count for anything?" Asuna said.

"I don't know Asuna. But we can't risk getting labeled as interdimensional terrorists. I think we're close to that." Makie said. Yuna looked at her.

"Wait! When did YOU learn a word like "interdimensional?!" Yuna said. Makie scratched her head.

"I have no idea." Makie said. Yuna groaned.

"Well, in any case, we'd better keep a low profile. All right son?" Nagi said. Negi nodded.

"Thank you again...father." Negi said. Nagi smiled and said he would stay around to make sure.

"Oh great. Now we get baby-sat by a disappearing mage. How nice." Asuna said. Nagi chuckled.

"I guess you're a bit upset about me leaving after the whole Dreadnoid mess. Right?" Nagi said. Asuna, Negi and Chamo nodded.

"All right then. Well...hey. Let's just get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry right now." Nagi said. The day went on as usual with everyone trying to forget about what happened earlier. Meanwhile, a meeting was taking place in the Magnificent Twelve's base. Everyone had their hoods off. Five were girls while the rest were male.

"Now what Kuraz? Do we really just let this go?" one said.

"No we cannot Flare. But that Nagi Springfield." Kuraz said. Titan, the biggest of them, stood up.

"Then let's go back and capture them. We're supposed to be keeping the peace between time and magic. We can't do that just sitting around." Titan said.

"But the boy's father is stopping us." a girl said. Her name was Shade, Gragon's replacement in the twelve.

"Shade. You're too calm. What is the deal with that?" one said. He was Terra, an earth wielding mage.

"Because...I just am Terra." Shade said.

"We need to focus people. The longer we debate, the more of a chance those kids could be out doing who knows what." Galactica said. Galactica was another of the twelve and close to the leader Kuraz.

"Hmm. For right now, we cannot interfere. Nagi is sure to be watching those kids like a hawk." Kuraz said. But in reality, Nagi was snoozing in the kitchen against a wall. Negi came up to him and shook him.

"Umm...father? Are you all right?" Negi said. Nagi snorted and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah son. I'm fine." Nagi said. He rubbed the back of his head and figured he must have passed out. From afar, Asuna groaned and Konoka chuckled.

"We're supposed to be watched by HIM? Good luck keeping his eyes open." Asuna thought. Meanwhile, fifteen years into the future, Negi and Asuna's older selves were outside in the fresh air with Rose holding Asuna's hand.

"Wow. Look at that." Rose said. They walked by a beach and saw seagulls flying around.

"We sure have a lot of seagulls around here this time of year." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Come on Rose. We have your doctor's appointment today. We don't want to be late." Asuna said. Rose nodded and they continued off. Just then, Evangeline's older self came up with Karula at her side.

"Oh. Karula. Evangeline. Hello. What's up?" Negi said. Evangeline told them that something was wrong in the past.

"What do you mean?" Negi said.

"Look at this." Karula said. She formed a crystal ball in her hand and inside showed their past selves being surrounded by the Magnificent Twelve from earlier.

"Oh no. Not those guys. Negi. You told me about those guys once. Didn't you?" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"But...why would they be bothering our younger selves?" Negi said.

"It's because of you calling them to the future and sending them back. We heard that the twelve are calling this matter a problem since they were in the future for so long and they helped us remove Gragon from time." Karula said. Rose gasped and looked at younger Negi.

"Negi..." Rose thought. Negi figured there was only one thing to do. Later that day, Negi, Asuna, Rose, Karula, Evangeline, Setsuna, Amna and Mana from the future all gathered together. Knowing that this might be their only chance to save their pasts, Negi opened a portal to the past and they stepped into it.

"Now that they helped us, it's time we help them." Mana said. Amna agreed and they ventured inside. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, the younger Negi and Asuna were just getting ready for bed when their future selves arrived.

"Whoa! It's future us. What is it?" Asuna said.

"We came to help." older Negi said. Negi gathered his class together and they went to tell the dean everything that happened.

"Hmm. I see. So you kids were summoned to the future by an older Negi and you helped save their time from Gragon's return? That is impressive." Konoe said. He looked at the older Negi.

"I'm also happy to hear that if I do die, I have someone worthy to take my place as dean. I made the right choice." Konoe said. Negi smiled.

"But what are we going to do about the Magnificent Twelve?" Konoka said "They looked really mean." Setsuna mentioned they were also under house arrest because of "helping" to save the future.

"Man. Those guys have issues." Makie said. Rose looked around at the past dean's office.

"Wow. I never know the dean's office was like this before." Rose thought.

"We need to do something. Those twelve are going to be causing more problems if this matter isn't fixed. Our past selves will be rendered as criminals for all eternity." older Evangeline said. Karula nodded.

"I'm with you. But...what CAN we do?" Asuna said. Just then, Negi thought of something.

"Wait. Doesn't...this all seem strange to you?" Negi said. Everyone looked at him including his future self.

"I mean...if we removed Gragon from time, how can we remember him? How do THEY still know him?" Negi said.

"Wait. That's right. How could they?" Satomi said.

"And for that matter, how can the dark Mana be around still? If Gragon never existed, the same would be for her, Evangeline and Karula. Gragon cursed them and if he was gone from time, their curse wouldn't exist and they wouldn't be vampires today." Negi said. Suddenly, Asuna started to get it.

"Yeah. That's right. Then...we shouldn't have remembered going to the future at all. Would we?" Asuna said.

"If Gragon was really gone from time and space, then...the fabric of time would have reverted back to before all of our problems with Gragon started. We would have been living out our boring lives until right now." Satomi said.

"So...agh! What does this all mean?!" Makie said. Negi thought to himself.

"If you add all of the pieces up together, it should mean...very clearly...that..." Negi said with his face turning horrified. All he thought about was Gragon's evil face. Everyone else thought it too. Negi turned to his class and they looked at him.

"GRAGON'S STILL ALIVE?!" they shouted. Meanwhile, in a secluded dark fortress somewhere between time, Gragon was seen in his dark throne. He still had his dark armor costume from when he attacked the future. He rested his head on his hand and chuckled.

"Look at it. Being inbetween time is beautiful. Isn't it? And soon...soon it will all be mine. Isn't that right...my dear?" Gragon said. He looked back and one of the Magnificent Twelve approached him. It was Shade!

"Yes...father." Shade said. Along with her were the other dark forms of Class 2-A and together with Gragon minus Shade, they all laughed. Their evil laugh echoed across time while Negi and the others were petrified with fear.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: Facing Off Against the Twelve

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 3: Facing Off Against the Twelve_**

As Negi and his class tried to embrace the fact that Gragon's evil was still alive and could threaten the world, the Magnificent Twelve had detected the future Negi's group traveling to the past.

"Will the chaos never cease? Titan, Spark, Flare. Go to Mahora Academy and stop those time jumping fools." Kuraz said. They nodded and vanished in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, Makie, Sakurako and Kakizaki were screaming their heads off in fear while the twins hugged each other.

"No way. This cannot be happening! It just can NOT be happening!" Asuna said.

"But it is. That monster is still alive. And he's out there...somewhere." Evangeline said.

"I just hope he's not outside the school right now." the twins stuttered. Nodoka was scared and she hugged Yue.

"Nodoka? You're acting paranoid again." Yue said. Haruna pulled Nodoka off Yue and stood her straight up. But still frightened, Nodoka fainted backwards as stiff as a board.

"Sheesh. What a chicken heart." Haruna said.

"Negi! What are we going to do?" Konoka said. Negi wasn't sure what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to go out and find Gragon before he caused untold havoc and endless chaos.

"But we don't even know where he is Negi." Nagi said. They just saw Nagi at the door to the dean's office. Nagi entered saying he heard everything.

"This is bad. Very bad indeed." Konoe said looking out his window.

"We know Dean Konoe. We still have that insane little monster on the loose and..." Nagi said. But Konoe shook his head.

"No. I'm talking about that." Konoe said. He pointed out the window and there were the three members that Kuraz sent!

"What the? Oh. Not again. Can't those guys figure things out yet?" Nagi said. Kaede saw the big one and figured he must have been the most muscular of them.

"So now what? We can't let them take us!" Sayo said. Rose clung to the older Negi's pants in fear and he rested his hand on her head.

"We won't let them. If any of you are up to it, I think our best bet is to fight them. If you can keep them busy enough, we can escape to the future and plan something. That's the best I can offer." future Negi said. The others looked spooked.

"You want us to FIGHT those guys?! They've got to be like insanely powerful!" Sakurako shouted.

"And I'm not exactly ready to die yet!" Ako shouted. But Kaede was up to it. In fact, she was the first one outside!

"You looking for somebody you big brute?" Kaede said. Titan turned to her and saw her staring at him.

"You and your class have been warned earlier. But it would appear that there are more of your time traveling friends here and they must be sent back. If not, you're under arrest for real this time." Titan said. Kaede chuckled saying that wasn't going to happen. She rushed towards Titan and struck him in the gut with a punch.

"How's that?" Kaede said. Spark and Flare couldn't believe that she had the nerve to attack someone of the Magnificent Twelve. Titan growled and grabbed Kaede's arm. He threw her away and Kaede skidded on the ground.

"How DARE you! You think you can fight me and expect to win?!" Titan said. Kaede said she knew she could beat him and Titan chuckled.

"Fine then. You want to fight? I'll make sure you get the fight of your life!" Titan said. Spark and Flare decided that she deserved and went for the other girls. But this time they were stopped by Satomi and Yue.

"Sorry. But you're not taking us without a fight!" Satomi said. Spark sighed. Titan and Kaede were locked in each other's hands.

"You're going to pay for what you just did girl." Titan said. Kaede groaned as she pushed against Titan's power. She managed to get one hand free and strike him in the gut. Titan groaned and swung his fist. It struck Kaede in the face and she went flying backwards. She crashed to the ground.

"Man. Talk about a left hook." Kaede said. Titan cracked his knuckles and approached Kaede.

"Now that you had a taste of my power, what will you do?" Titan said. Kaede swung her leg around and tripped Titan. She leaped up and kicked him downward into the ground. He crashed and Kaede leaped over to safety.

"I'd say that I still want to fight." Kaede said. Titan got up and growled.

"No girl can match me! Not ever!" Titan said. Kaede chuckled and looked poised to fight. Meanwhile, Satomi and Yue activated their pactio powers and fought against Spark and Flare. Satomi clapped her giant hands together and fired electric bolts towards Spark. But he caught them and shot them back at her!

"Okay. This is gonna hurt." Satomi said. She was zapped but Yue turned her broom to a lightning rod and deflected the rest of it.

"You think you kids can match us?" Flare said. He started to create a ring of fire around him and it shot outward. Yue and Satomi ducked and the ring of fire grew more. When it vanished, the wall of the academy had a burnt mark on it.

"I think we could." Yue said. She grabbed her wand and shouted a spell. Down came a giant flash of lightning and it zapped Flare. Satomi charged and swung her giant metal fists and struck down Spark. The two of them groaned.

"These brats are asking for it." Flare said. Meanwhile, Kaede and Titan were fighting with everything they had. The two of them seemed to be equal!

"Hmph. This is the first time I met someone who could last this long against me." Titan said. Kaede smiled.

"Well, don't count out Class 2-A just yet." Kaede said. Just then, they heard someone yelling. Something leaped out from a nearby tree and it was Kotaro!

"Kotaro?!" Negi said. Kotaro dove for Titan and struck him with a spinning kick. He was struck in the back of the head and Kotaro knocked him down.

"Hey! You guys didn't tell me about this! This guy's mine!" Kotaro said. Titan roared and knocked Kotaro off. Titan looked at Kotaro.

"Another interloper? Well, that act just cost you your freedom boy!" Titan said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Bring it on." Kotaro said. Titan roared and charged for Kotaro. But Kaede leaped from behind and hooked her arm around Titan's neck.

"Sorry Kotaro. But I've already got dibbs on this one." Kaede said. Kotaro growled saying he wasn't about to let a girl ruin his fun. He charged towards Titan and started to punch him rapidly in the chest. He followed with a barrage of kicks and he sent Titan flying with one of the kicks. Titan crashed into a wall with Kaede still clinging to him!

"You idiot! Kaede was still on that brute!" Ayaka shouted. Titan emerged from the smoke with Kaede on the rubble. She looked kind of happy but she felt a slight tingle. Her legs were partially paralyzed from the crash. Titan stomped down and stared at Kotaro.

"This kid's power. He's...a dog hanyo. And...he's this strong? Heh. This kid should be more worth it than the girl was." Titan said. Kotaro had a good feeling that Titan wanted to fight him this time and he smiled. Meanwhile, Satomi had pinned Spark to the ground with one of her fists.

"How's THAT for girl power?!" Satomi said. Spark unleashed a blast of electrical energy and it zapped Satomi after traveling up her arm.

"Why...you!" Satomi said. She swung her giant fist and slammed Spark into the ground. Her two fists started pounding away at Spark until he managed to stop it.

"Foolish girl. This won't help your criminal record anymore than it is now!" Spark said. Yue fired rapid bolts of magical energy at Flare and he fired back with more fire blasts. Yue managed to duck and dodge the fireballs.

"I've got to keep my friends safe. Nodoka? This is for you." Yue thought. She fired a giant burst of ice at Flare. Flare chuckled and swung his flame enduced fist and the ice melted. But it was a diversion and Flare was struck by a giant blast of magical energy.

"D'oh. You kids are really asking for it." Flare said. From their base, Kuraz watched the entire battle happening.

"This...can't be. No one who ever went up against them ever lasted this long." Kuraz said "These girls are more of a threat than I realized." He watched as Kotaro was pounding at Titan after being able to dodge his attacks. Kaede tried to get up.

"Hey. I never said...I was through yet Kotaro." Kaede said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Sorry Kaede. Though you may be strong, your legs aren't working. So...he's...MINE!" Kotaro said. He swung a strong punch at Titan and he was sent flying backwards. He crashed into the ground and Titan sat up.

"All right kid! I've had enough of this. It's time you went down!" Titan said. He stood up and began to roar. His muscles expanded and his eyes glowed golden.

"Wait a minute. Those eyes..." Kotaro thought. They were the same eyes Negi had in the golden pactio state! Soon, Spark and Flare did the same!

"We all have connections to the golden pactio! Now that you kids have pushed yourselves this far, we must bring it to an end!" Titan said. Kotaro smiled. He never fought against anyone like Titan before.

"Then get ready to feel my true power!" Titan said. He charged for Kotaro and swung his massive fist. Kotaro blocked it but a second one struck him and he was sent tumbling back and crashing into a tree.

"No! Kotaro got hit!" Fuka said. Chizuru was so scared for Kotaro and she clung onto Ayaka.

"Get a grip! Will you?!" Ayaka said. Kotaro got right back up and charged at Titan. He swung a kick and it didn't make him flinch!

"What the?! What is this guy? A tank?!" Kotaro said. Flare and Spark were soon firing rapid bursts of fire and electricity at Satomi and Yue. Both of them were forced to shield themselves from all the attacks. Meanwhile, Negi's future self was trying to build up a portal to the future.

"Come on Negi. We need that portal soon." future Asuna said.

"I know. How are they lasting?" future Negi said. Negi looked out the window and said they were still standing. Just then, Kotaro was pinned down by Titan's giant hand. Kotaro groaned as Titan put more pressure on him.

"You kids are really annoying! Stay down already!" Titan said. Kotaro growled and bit Titan's hand. He yelled in pain and he flung Kotaro away. Kotaro landed on his feet and charged at Titan from behind.

"That rotten kid! Where is he?!" Titan said. He didn't see Kotaro coming before he was struck from behind.

"Heh. I'm right here." Kotaro said. Titan roared and grabbed Kotaro in his giant hand. Meanwhile, the future Negi finally got a magical portal opened up.

"Yes! Guys! We need to go! Hurry!" he shouted. Yue, Satomi, Kotaro and Kaede heard him.

"Sorry. We've got to split." Yue said. She blasted them with a giant surge of magical energy and they rushed for the room. Kotaro squeezed free of Titan's grip and grabbed Kaede. They all made a dash for the dean's office and leaped through the window.

"Dean Konoe? You'd better stay behind. We don't want you getting taken as well." Nagi said. They all jumped through the portal just as the others were chasing them.

"Don't let them get away!" Spark shouted. But as they entered the office, the portal was gone. Titan groaned.

"Master Kuraz won't like this at all." Flare said. Kuraz was indeed upset.

"Those fools! How did they let those criminals escape?!" Kuraz said. Shade arrived in the room.

"Master Kuraz? Is something wrong?" Shade said. Kuraz looked at her.

"Those troublemaking kids just escaped. And they're heading back to the same time period they were in last time. Tell Galactica, Aurora and Aquatos to go there quickly. We must cut them off." Kuraz said. Shade nodded and left. But as she entered the hallway, she passed by Duplica, a mage that was excellent at copying magical powers.

"Pardon me Shade. I need to see Kuraz right now." Duplica said. But Shade stopped her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Duplica said. Shade pointed her finger at Duplica and a small dark ring was fired at her face. It went into her head and it caused Duplica to go into a hypnotic trance.

"Sorry. But my master wishes to see you." Shade said. She warped her and Duplica to Gragon's base.

"Here she is sir. Is this the one you wanted?" Shade said. Gragon chuckled with a nod. Meanwhile, Chao managed to break herself free from her chains and escaped the Magnificent Twelve's base.

"Negi! He needs me!" Chao thought as she ran.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: Fighting in the Future

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 4: Fighting in the Future_**

Emerging from the portal, Negi and everyone else had arrived in the future. Kotaro, Satomi, Yue and Kaede were all exhausted from their battle.

"Man. Those guys are like really strong. No wonder they're called the Magnificent Twelve." Satomi said. Nodoka stood by Yue's side as she caught her breath.

"So, what's the plan now? We just going to hide out in the future? They'll find us." Haruna said.

"Our plan is to find some way of proving to them that Gragon was evil and that he is still out there. But...how do we do that? I doubt he would just show himself to us in plain daylight." future Negi said. The others nodded. Rose hung onto Asuna's legs.

"It's all right Rose. Don't worry. Everyone is going to be all right. You'll see." future Asuna said.

"I hope so. This is just too scary." Rose said. Asuna patted Rose's head.

"Any ideas as to how we're going to prove that guy is still alive? I don't think that after we just got into a fight with them, they're going to listen to us." Kotaro said. Just then, they heard someone say "No they would not." from nowhere.

"Huh? Who said? It sounds familiar." Chisame said. Just then, the twins gasped and pointed up to a building stuttering with fear. They looked up and Negi gasped. There was Gragon with Shade at his side.

"Gragon! He's here!" Fuka said. Karula and Evangeline growled. Gragon chuckled and descended down with Shade.

"My. My. Were you just talking about me? I knew it. You all missed me. Didn't you?" Gragon said. Negi and the others stayed quiet and looked at him with burning hate.

"Come on now. Admit it. You know it's true." Gragon said.

"How are you still alive?! Negi removed you from time with that spell! None of this should even be happening!" Karula said. Gragon chuckled and pointed at Shade.

"Thank this young one. Right as you were sucking me in there, my dear friend here trapped me in a time bubble which kept me AND your other friends alive as well." Gragon said. Mana and Amna gasped.

"Wait. Our evil halves are still alive too?!" Amna said. The others gasped.

"What?! Oh come on! Why do we have to see them every single time?!" Ayaka said. Gragon chuckled.

"Because...they ARE you." Gragon said. Negi looked at Shade.

"Wait. Why is one of the Magnificent Twelve with you?" Negi said. Gragon smiled.

"Oh that's right. I think it would be a good idea that you met...my descendant. Isn't that right Shade my dear?" Gragon said. The others gasped.

"What? You mean...she's...and you...?!" Fei Ku said. Gragon chuckled.

"That's right. She is my own flesh and blood." Gragon said. Shade had her hood up and pulled it down. Despite being Gragon's daughter, she had the appearance of a human with long black hair. She had light teal eyes.

"How could a freak like YOU have a daughter that don't look a thing like you?!" Fumika shouted. Shade looked at Gragon and he smiled.

"I think we need to keep that our little secret." Gragon said. Just then, he could hear the faint sound of a time portal opening. It was more of the Magnificent Twelve.

"Hmm. It would seem I must depart. But before I go...never mind. Bye." Gragon said. He and Shade vanished in a black smoke.

"What was he going to say?" Kotaro said.

"Who cares? At least he's gone. Wait. He's gone? Crud! Now we can't prove he exists!" Makie said. But Gragon had left something behind. It was some kind of dark bug. It wasn't a dark parasite but it crawled up Negi and bit his neck. Negi flinched and swatted his neck.

"Heh. A bug." Negi said. Asuna just shrugged. But right where the bug bit him, some kind of small dark energy was building. Just then, three more of the Magnificent Twelve arrived. They weren't the same ones as before.

"Oh great. And now we get to meet more of them." Natsumi said. Kotaro chuckled saying he was ready for another fight.

"Kotaro! No! We can't make them think WE'RE the enemy!" Asuna said. The three that arrived were Galactica, Aquatos and Aurora. Aurora was one of the female members and she could manipulate ice.

"So who are you guys now?" Kaede said.

"We're more of the Magnificent Twelve. After Kuraz showed us the problems you caused for Titan's team, we came to capture you ourselves." Galactica said. Kotaro looked ready to fight but Galactica's eyes flashed. He caught him in some kind of psychic energy and flung him back into a wall.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Asuna said.

"It's simple. It's because I am the second strongest of the Magnificent Twelve. And the other two with me are also the third and fourth strongest." Galactica said. The others groaned.

"Great. I have a feeling I can't say anything to change your minds now?" Nagi said. They nodded.

"Now! You are ours!" Aquatos said. She unleashed a giant ball of water and it exploded over head. The field around them was full of water.

"Huh? That's it? You just use water? Ha!" Ayaka said. But just then, two dragons made of water emerged behind her.

"You big mouth!" Yuna said. The dragons lashed out and struck them. Akira figured she was probably the best to hold off Aquatos. She activated her powers and faced her. Aurora inhaled and blowed out gently. A cold breeze came out and it froze a trail of water in front of her. It locked Ayaka's feet.

"What the?! I'm...I'm stuck!" Ayaka said. Suddenly, ice shards started shooting out at her from the frozen path. They were coming pretty fast. But Kotaro shattered the trail before it reached Ayaka.

"Thank you...Kotaro." Ayaka said. She managed to get her feet free and activated her powers. She held her whip tightly in her hands.

"Now someone is going to pay!" Ayaka said. Rose looked at Galactica's cold face and then at Negi and Asuna. She released Asuna and stood next to Ayaka and Akira.

"What the? Rose?!" Negi said. Rose's hands glowed and she looked at them.

"Go on! You need to get out of here!" Rose said.

"Rose! You have to run! You can't take one of them on! Your powers aren't mature enough!" future Asuna said. Rose said she would be fine. Believing her, future Negi held Asuna's hand and they started fleeing.

"But...Negi!" future Asuna said. The others joined her. And now it was Rose, Akira and Ayaka facing off with Aquatos, Aurora and Galactica.

"Now let's see what you guys are made of!" Ayaka said. The three charged for each others as the others continued to run.

"Wait. Hold on." future Negi said. They stopped and hid in an alley. Someone was coming down the passage and they could see a shadow.

"Is it...another one?" Fuka said. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They activated their powers and prepared a group of clones. But right as they leaped up, Satomi saw the shape of the shadow's head.

"Wait! Fuka! Fumika! Hold it!" Satomi said. But it was too late. They leaped out...and piled on top of Chao!

"What the?! Chao?" Fumika said. Chao groaned.

"What is wrong with you two? Is this how you greet an old friend?" Chao said. They got off her and she stood up.

"Thank you." Chao said. Meanwhile, Ayaka's group was fighting them with all they had. When Aurora used her ice, Ayaka's whip shattered it.

"If this is all you got, this should be easy!" Ayaka said. But she didn't realize that she wasn't looking at Aurora. When she looked at her, Aurora just stood there.

"Hmm? What's with you?" Ayaka said. Aurora suddenly shattered into ice. Ayaka thought it was some kind of copy made of ice. She approached it and she was grabbed from behind. Aurora had tricked her. The ice shards rose up and pointed at Ayaka.

"Now this should end you." Aurora said. Ayaka struggled to get free but Aurora's grip was hard. Meanwhile, Rose and Galactica battled it out and he sent Rose tumbling away.

"Now someone from this time DARES to aide them? You're nothing but a criminal yourself...Rose Springfield." Galactica said. But when he thought Rose was down, she got back up.

"So what? I...won't let you...hurt my family!" Rose said. She levitated a nearby street lamp that Akira broke off and flung it at him. He easily broke it and grabbed Rose in his powers. He levitated her high up. Akira and Aquatos were fighting with whatever water they could use.

"Man! She's dangerous!" Akira thought. She created a surge of water and fired. Aquatos was struck and she skidded in the ground. But she broke free and created a giant water twister beneath Akira. It shot up and sent her flying. A water whip shot out and hooked Akira's foot. She was dragged down and slammed into the ground.

"It's apparent you girls don't know when to give up." Aquatos said. She created a giant dragon's head in the water and it roared.

"But maybe this will make you see the truth." Aquatos said. With Ayaka and Akira about to meet their deaths, Rose gasped and tried to break free.

"You fool! No one can break my hold! It's useless!" Galactica said. Rose tried her hardest and suddenly her eyes glowed. She was seeing another vision. But this was of the past.

"HE will arrive and destroy all..." a voice said. Just then, she saw some kind of monstrous demon attacking everyone. She returned to normal and saw she was glowing the same color of her aura. Somehow, Rose awakened a new power. She had gained control of Galactica's hold!

"What?! No! She's...absorbing my energy! But...for what?" Galactica said. She broke free and stuck her arms out. A bunch of clocks emerged around her and everything just froze. But Ayaka, Akira and the others could still move.

"Huh? What...what happened?" Ayaka said. She got free of Aurora and Akira got up and hurried off. They stood by Rose who landed on her feet.

"Whoa! Rose. Are you...able to freeze time?!" Akira said. Rose looked at everyone frozen in place and guess she did. Ayaka was speechless. But remembering her vision, they rushed to find Negi's group. They all had just realized that time was frozen.

"Hey. What's up with those birds? They're frozen stiff." Kotaro said. Just then, Ayaka's group arrived.

"Look! Ayaka and the others are back!" Makie said. The three of them panted and Rose told them everything.

"Wait. She can freeze time? Huh. So that's why those birds are frozen stiff." Konoka said. Just then, Negi felt a slight pain in his neck. The future Negi felt the same thing.

"Negi? You all right?" Asuna said. But without warning, Negi and his future self collapsed clutching their necks.

"Negi! NEGI! What is it?! Wake up! Say something!" Asuna shouted.

"Is he all right? Pal? Negi! You all right?!" Kotaro said. The others were sure that something was definetly wrong here. Chao used some kind of device on her wrist and opened a portal to the past.

"Hurry. Come on! Before her spell wears off!" Chao said. With both Negi's, they hurried back to Mahora Academy in the past.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: A Nightmare Is Born

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 5: A Nightmare Is Born_**

Back in Mahora Academy in the past, Asuna brought Negi's unconscious body to Shizuna in the nurses office. He was put into a bed and his glasses were put by a glass on the table next to him. Chamo was on Asuna's shoulders.

"What happened?" Shizuna said. The others stood by Negi's side. His future self stayed in a seperate bed with Asuna's older self and Rose by him. Karula was quite worried about Negi's future self as well as his younger self.

"Negi. You're going to be OK. I'm sure this is nothing." she said. Rose sniffled and hugged Asuna. Takahata and Konoe came in alongside Nagi.

"My goodness. This is not good at all." Konoe said "What in the world happened to Professor Springfield?" Konoe said. Asuna said they weren't sure. It happened after they escaped more of the Magnificent Twelve.

"Hmm. Anything before that?" Takahata said. Akira remembered that they saw Negi swat his neck.

"He did? This does not sound good. Not good at all." Konoe said. Asuna gasped and looked at Negi. He was sweating in his bed and he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Yeah. I can tell...this is bad." Nagi said. Konoka gasped.

"Look! Negi's having some kind of a nightmare." Konoka said. Negi's hands gripped the blanket tightly as he tossed in bed. In his head, Negi was in a world made of nothing but darkness. His feet were suddenly grabbed by demon claws.

"What in the world?! Let go!" Negi said. He struggled to get free but the grip was too tight.

"Asuna! Chamo! Kotaro! Anyone! HELP ME!" Negi shouted. He tried to summon his staff but he only created some kind of black sparkling energy in his hand. It encased his entire hand.

"What is all this?!" Negi shouted. He looked ahead of him and he saw the others.

"Girls! Help!" Negi shouted. But when he looked again, everyone was stone statues with horrifed looks on their faces!

"What?! Girls! Who...Who did this to you?!" Negi shouted. But just then, he looked to his side and saw Asuna in her golden pactio state. She was catching her breath and looked at Negi with tears in her eyes.

"Asuna! You're here! Thank goodness you're...what?" Negi said. In Asuna's eyes, they were full of sadness and hatred tumbling inside her. She gripped her blade tightly and lunged for Negi. Angelic wings shot out of her back and she was heading for Negi.

"Asuna?! What are you doing?! It's me! Stop! Please!" Negi shouted. But in Asuna's eyes, she saw Negi as some kind of monster coming at her with demon wings and a hand sparkling the same color as Negi's hand. He attacked her and she swung her blade. Negi gasped in fear.

"Negi...you FOOL!" Asuna shouted. Just as the blade connected with Negi, he woke from his nightmare yelling. Asuna was still at his side and she was startled by Negi's yelling.

"Gah!" Asuna said. She looked and saw Negi gasping for air with sweat rushing down his face.

"Negi! You're all right!" Asuna said. She hugged Negi tightly as Negi looked at himself. He was fine and there was no dark energy in his hand.

"Hey there Negi! Glad to have you back buddy!" Chamo said. Negi sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. It was just...just a nightmare." Negi said. The others came in after hearing Negi's scream.

"Well, the little boy finally wakes." Evangeline said.

"Negi. Are you all right?" Konoka said. Nodoka looked at Negi worried. Asuna's future self and Rose came in.

"Hey. He's awake. Thank goodness. I'm glad that..." future Asuna said. But she saw something that made her gasp. Negi's future self was gone!

"What? Where's...Where's Negi in the future?! What happened to future him?" Jennifer said.

"Master. What do you supposed happened?" Chachamaru said.

"Search me. I don't know." Evangeline said. Negi watched as Asuna's older self and Rose were at the bed where his future side was crying.

"No..." he thought. Just then, Kuraz arrived outside Mahora Academy.

"This has gone on long enough. I try to send some of the group to capture a bunch of teenagers. And every time, they fail." Kuraz said "No more." He approached the academy as Takahata could see him from a window.

"We've got some company." Takahata said.

"Oh great. It better NOT be those gold wearing nut jobs again." Chamo said. Takahata said it was worse and that it was their leader.

"The...leader? This is bad. SO BAD!" Chao said. Negi started to get out of bed and went outside wobbling. He passed by the girls without saying a thing.

"Negi? Negi! Where are you going! Get back here!" Asuna said. She tried to stop Negi but he wouldn't let her. He finally made it outside by the time Asuna finally got him to stop.

"Negi! You can't go out there! You'll get killed!" Asuna said. Just then, Kuraz saw them.

"So here you are. Came to turn yourselves in? It's a good thing that you did." Kuraz said. He snapped his fingers and the other Magnificent Twelve arrived besides him.

"Take them. They've surrendered." Kuraz said. Titan nodded and approached them. Just then, one of the twelve stepped in front of them with her arms wide out. It was Lumina, a light maiden.

"Lumina. We can't let them continue to travel across time. There is a law and it's our job to enforce it!" Kuraz said. Lumina shook her head.

"No. These children cannot be our real matter. I've been doing some scouting while you and the others have been chasing after these children. And I've found something out." Lumina said. Kuraz looked at her.

"And what is that?" Galactica said. Just then, Gragon appeared above everyone with Shade at his side.

"I HAVE returned!" Gragon said proudly. Everyone gasped and looked up. He laughed as Shade stood besides him. She was in a black cloak now with red flames on the trims of her sleeves.

"Gragon! You're alive! That is most excellent news." Kuraz said. Gragon chuckled and landed on the ground.

"Oh is it...you bunch of fools?" Gragon said. The others looked at him.

"Fools? Why are you calling us fools?" Aurora said. Gragon smiled.

"I've been using you fools since the very beginning. Don't you know a deciever when you see one? Or is your mighty ego getting the better of you?" Gragon said. Kuraz demanded an explanation.

"It's simple. The entire time you thought that I was HELPING you with your matters, I've really used the Magnificent Twelve stature to commit my crimes without anyone suspecting a thing. I've killed many lives, I've cursed so many souls and now...I've created my ultimate minion." Gragon said. Amna gasped.

"What ultimate minion?" Amna said. Mana looked at her worried. Gragon chuckled.

"You'll see...soon enough." Gragon said. His eyes glanced to Negi.

"In fact...he's ready to bloom. My dark little bud will finally bloom." Gragon said. Negi summoned his staff and pointed at Gragon. Asuna stopped him.

"Negi! You can't fight! You're too weak." Asuna said.

"Asuna...it is my job. I must stop this from...happening." Negi said. Asuna grabbed him.

"Listen to me you stupid little brat! If you go into battle like this, you'll only wind up dead! Is that you want?! Do you want to be dead?!" Asuna said. Negi stood there quietly.

"Answer me you brat!" Asuna shouted. Just then, Negi growled and punched Asuna in the face. She released Negi and he stepped back. Suddenly, the same dark energy from Negi's dream was glowing around his hands!

"That is enough." Negi said in a darker voice. Asuna and the others gasped.

"I've been able to put up with your jokes, pranks and you mocking me for all this time. But when you try...and stop me from fufilling my job, that...is crossing the line. No...MORE!!" Negi said. He suddenly roared and his body was encased in the dark energy.

"What the?! Is that some kind of magical energy? It's...so dark!" Setsuna said. Negi yelled and his eyes flashed red. He roared as he was beginning to mutate. Everyone gasped.

"Gragon? What...What is this?!" Kuraz said. Gragon laughed. He snapped his fingers and the dark girls appeared.

"Go! Now's your only chance!" Gragon said. The dark versions of Class 2-A suddenly leaped into the dark aura surrounding Negi and he absorbed them.

"This is not good at all." Nagi said. Suddenly, two demonic hands emerged from the aura and a fiendish face that looked like Negi emerged. The aura shrunk and it transformed into two red energy demon shaped wings. Asuna looked at Negi horrified.

"Negi...no..." Asuna said. Negi was now an monstrous demon. He had six fiendish arms sticking out of his body, a long tail with spikes rushing up his back from his tail, his eyes glowed blood red, his legs made him taller and he seemed to have dark spiked boots for feet and his mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs. Shade couldn't belive her eyes.

"Is...that Professor Springfield?" Ayaka said. Rose and future Asuna stood by Nagi horrified to the bone.

"No. It's worse." Nagi said. Negi growled softly and let out a loud high pitched roar. Gragon laughed.

"He is born! My ultimate demonic monster is finally born!" Gragon said. Kuraz growled and grabbed Gragon. Shade grabbed his arm.

"You...traitors! What did you do to that boy?!" Kuraz said. Suddenly, Negi stabbed himself in the chest and took out some kind of dark energy. He slammed his hand into the ground and the field around him started to turn to stone.

"You might want to worry about yourself right now." Gragon said. He vanished leaving Shade. When the stone ground reached Ayaka, she screamed. Asuna saw that Ayaka was turning to stone! And so was everyone else that the stone magic was reaching!

"No! No! Get away from me!" Asuna shouted. Chamo fell off her shoulders and was trapped. She ran for her life as her friends were soon trapped and beginning to become stone.

"Wait! No! I don't want to be a stone!" Fuka said. Chao was the first one frozen in stone and it got everyone. Nagi, Konoe, Takahata, Shizuna, Shade, future Asuna and Rose were no exception. The spell even got the Magnificent Twelve. But luckily, the magic didn't catch Asuna. She stopped to catch her breath and looked back at Negi. She gasped.

"No..." Asuna whispered. All of her friends were now petrified stone statues! Negi turned to Asuna growling and snarling.

"Negi! No! Don't!" Asuna said. Negi dashed at Asuna and struck her in the gut. The force was so strong that Asuna collapsed to her knees. She clutched her stomach and coughed. But she was coughing up blood. Negi laughed in an insane voice as he expanded his wings and flew off towards Mahora City. Asuna stayed on the ground crying.

"No. No! NO! Negi!" Asuna shouted.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: The Beginning of Tears

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 6: The Beginning of Tears_**

As Negi flew off to start untold havoc, Asuna sat on the ground and saw everyone petrified in their stone state. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw everyone's frightened faces.

"Konoka...Setsuna...Ayaka...everyone's...gone." Asuna whispered. She started leaking tears and sniffled. But she couldn't help but burst into tears. She remembered how she saw Negi turned completely evil after she called him "brat" and he punched her. She felt this was all her fault.

"Negi's a monster now...because of me." Asuna thought. Meanwhile, Negi arrived in Mahora City. He remained on a rooftop as Gragon arrived besides him. Everyone in town was acting casual as if nothing was happening.

"Here is your new world my child. Mold it into whatever you wish." Gragon said. He looked to the sky and flew towards it. He projected a large image of himself.

"Greetings humans of this planet! Behold your new supreme ruler!" Gragon shouted. Everyone stopped and looked.

"My name is Gragon. I am a being from another race that is superior to you and your superfluous ways. I have come with an proposition. Surrender your absolute control to me...or face my most vicious, most monstrous minion of all!" Gragon said. He snapped his fingers and Negi leaped down to the streets.

"Gah! What is that thing?!" a man shouted. Gragon laughed.

"His name...is Negi Springfield! Now go Negi! Attack them! Show them your true power!" Gragon shouted. Negi roared and started smashing everything in sight. He sent a car flying with only one arm, he leveled buildings with a swipe of his tail and he ripped the street up just by stomping. It was total mayhem in Mahora City. Asuna heard all of the destruction taking place.

"No." Asuna said. She looked back and saw explosions far away. She grasped her shirt and started crying.

"Negi. No. Please. Don't do it!" Asuna said. She started rushing for town. She activated her pactio powers and headed for the battlefield. Meanwhile, Negi was continuing to level Mahora City.

"Kill. Must kill ALL!" Negi said. He roared and chucked a large truck into a nearby building. It was an oil truck and when it collided with the building, a nearby fire caused it to explode. Negi laughed insanely as Asuna rushed up.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi stopped and turned around to see Asuna facing him with her fists clenching her blade and her eyes filled with tears.

"Negi, what are you doing?! Stop it! Stop destroying the city! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Asuna said. Negi just stood there growling as Asuna looked at him.

"You idiot. Why would you do this?! I know I called you a brat before. But that was before I got to know the real you. And this...this isn't the REAL Negi Springfield!" Asuna said. Negi growled and got down on all of his hands. His tail swung back and forth ready to lash out. Asuna clenched her sword handle tightly.

"If I have to...for the safety of my home, I'll...I'll defeat you Negi Springfield!" Asuna shouted. Negi roared and lunged at Asuna. He slammed into her and smashed her into the street. Negi pounded on Asuna multiple times in the chest before he ripped her out of the ground and threw her into a shattered car.

"Ha! That won't...stop me!" Asuna said. She got out and headed for Negi. She swung her blade and it connected. But his arm was so scaly that his scales were like steel plates!

"What the?!" Asuna said. Negi's tail whipped out and struck Asuna. He swung it again lashing her several times in the face. Negi laughed but he stopped when Asuna caught his tail.

"Why you stupid little fool! You think this is a joke?!" Asuna shouted. She yelled as she dragged Negi by his tail and threw him away. Negi crashed into a building and he caused the wall to collapse. Asuna caught her breath as Negi emerged. Gragon watched from above.

"Hmm? What is this? The red head survived? Well, this should be interesting. Will it be Negi who emerges victorious? Or will his own future love slay him?" Gragon said. He smiled.

"Either way, it will remove ONE of them from threatening my plans." Gragon said. Asuna growled as she charged for Negi. Negi charged at her and the two attacked at the same time. Both attacks sent the other flying away and crashing. Asuna got back up.

"Can't stop. I can't...let this crazy fool...destroy the city." Asuna said. But right as she got up, Negi dashed at her and struck her in the gut. Asuna groaned and Negi attacked with a combo of punches before a strike to her jaw sent her flying away. She crashed into the street and Negi laughed.

"You think that's funny? Stupid brat?" Asuna said. Negi stopped as Asuna rose back up.

"This isn't funny. Not one thing...that happens from now...until I stop you...is FUNNY!" Asuna said. She yelled and her powers increased. She charged for Negi and swung her blade. Negi avoided it but the impact shook the entire road. Negi couldn't believe it.

"I'm not done with you!" Asuna said. She released her sword and jumped at Negi. She punched Negi right in the face and he tumbled away. He rolled into a row of fire and seemed to vanish.

"Now stop this Negi! This isn't you!" Asuna said. But Negi came charging out of the fire at Asuna. He rammed into her at full force and they crashed into a wall. Their impact caused the entire building to collapse. Gragon laughed at the destruction both of them were causing.

"Ha! And adding to one of them killing the other, they're bringing this pathetic city to ruins!" Gragon said. Asuna punched Negi and he went flying backwards. Asuna charged at Negi and struck his face with a kick. She started punching and kicking Negi and grabbed his tail.

"Now eat concrete you little twit!" Asuna shouted. She swung Negi over her shoulder and tried to slam him face first into the ground. But Negi landed on his hands and lashed Asuna into the street ahead. She skidded on the ground and crashed into a mailbox. Both of them panted from exhaustion and Asuna's armor was slightly cracked.

"This guy...is unstoppable. No matter what I do, he keeps coming back." Asuna said. Asuna's body was covered in bruises, smudge marks and a few scratches. Blood leaked from her mouth.

"But...I can't let him...destroy everything." Asuna said. Negi looked at a broken mirror bit by his feet and saw himself in it. He then saw his human self.

"Stop this! You can't let Gragon control you. Asuna is trying to help you realize this. If you don't stop now, you're going to be..." he said. But it was cut off after Asuna dashed at Negi and struck him in the face. She continued to punch Negi one after another.

"You...stupid...idiotic...fool! Why would...you let...yourself...be that...monster's minion?!" Asuna said. Negi grabbed Asuna's arm and pulled her towards him. He struck her with his tail and she fell to the ground. Negi roared and built up a dark flame in his mouth.

"Ah. This should be it." Gragon thought. Negi unleashed a black flamethrower from his mouth but Asuna rolled away. She got back up as Negi's sight turned to her.

"Whoa. Any longer and I would have been barbecued!" Asuna thought. Negi growled as his fiendish wings expanded outward. He roared and flew at Asuna. He grabbed her and started flying around. He pushed her into the buildings as they flew and she was grinding against the walls.

"Negi! Stop!" Asuna shouted. Negi roared and dove straight down to a building from the roof. Holding Asuna ahead of him, they went crashing down into the ground, smashing through all the floors and causing the building to collapse on them. Gragon laughed.

"This is too much fun. Soon there won't be a city left worth saving! The foolish girl and the boy are destroying everything! Oh how delicious!" Gragon said. The townsfolk had fled from the city and watched the destruction from afar.

"What's going to happen to our city?! It's being destroyed." a woman said.

"I don't know. Wait. Look!" a man said. They saw Negi and Asuna leap up to the top of two nearby buildings and faced each other. Asuna had gotten her blade back and faced Negi.

"What is that girl doing? Is she...Is she trying to fight that monster?" a man said.

"Look at her. She looks ready to pass out." a woman said. Negi and Asuna faced each other panting hard and their eyes locked onto each other.

"Negi..." Asuna thought. She started remembering the good memories she had of Negi and all the good moments they had together. It made Asuna realize that Negi was a kind and pure hearted boy who always wanted to do anything he could to make her happy. He cared about her like a brother would to his sister.

"I...I'm sorry Negi. I'm sorry...I called you all those things before." Asuna whispered. Negi looked at her and growled. In his head, his memories of Asuna started to slowly return. But they seemed to mean nothing to him. The darkness controlling him was clouding his thoughts too much for him to see the truth.

"Negi. I know you can hear me. So...you better listen." Asuna said. She took a breath of air and looked at Negi.

"I know that...I've been a bully to you at most times while...you were at Mahora Academy. I was...upset that you replaced Professor Takahata...as my homeroom teacher. But...after everything..." Asuna said. Negi looked at her.

"After everything we've been through together, I see now...that I haven't been a very good friend to you. And...I hope for your...you...to accept my apology." Asuna said. Tears started leaking from her eyes. Suddenly, her armor transformed into her golden pactio state and angel wings started emerging from her back.

"Negi...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything mean and nasty that I've done to you. I truly am sorry." Asuna said. In Negi's head, he was finally seeing all of his memories with Asuna.

"A...Asuna..." Negi said in his voice. Gragon looked at Negi and gasped. Negi was starting to lose his fiendish appearance!

"What?! No! Her words! They're...They're getting through to him! No! I must end this! NOW!" Gragon said. He aimed one hand at Negi and clenched his fist. It caused Negi to yell in pain as he created a sparkling dark energy in his hand. He faced Asuna ready to strike. Asuna could see it from afar.

"I guess...there's...no other choice." Asuna said. The two leaped at each other. Asuna flew towards Negi with her angel wings as Negi headed for her with his devil wings flapping. Everything was starting to play out like it did in Negi's nightmare. As Asuna flew at Negi, he could see tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Now you fool. Do it! Kill her!" Gragon said. Asuna raised her sword and looked at Negi hoping he wouldn't listen to Gragon. But she saw him ready to strike her. As the two attacks were swung at each other, Asuna could only mutter...

_Negi...you fool..._

With one swipe of her sword, Negi's attack was completely cancelled and he was slashed down the center of his chest. Negi yelled as he fell to the ground and crashed. Asuna descended down and her angel wings vanished. The feathers scattered in the wind as Asuna approached Negi.

"Negi? You all right?" Asuna said. She kneeled down to Negi's head and looked at it. Negi's eyes were shut but they slowly opened. Suddenly, Negi's head returned to normal and his brown eyes looked at Asuna.

"Asuna...I'm...sorry. I...couldn't control...myself..." Negi said. Asuna smiled as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Negi. Don't apologize. I know...it must have been hard..." Asuna said. Just then, rain began to pour in the city and the fires were put out. Everyone watched Negi and Asuna looking into each other's eyes.

"Asuna? There...There's something...I really need to tell you...before I pass out again." Negi said. Asuna nodded and looked at him.

"What is it? You can tell me. After all, that's...what a friend does." Asuna said. Negi smiled and tried to lean up to Asuna's head. She bent over and he looked at her.

"Asuna...I...love you..." Negi said. Asuna gasped and her eyes started leaking tears. After those last words, Negi passed out and his head was lifeless. Asuna sniffled and rested Negi's head down on the street. She stood up.

"I love you too...Negi..." Asuna said. She wiped her eyes with her arm and looked at Negi. She was sure that Negi would eventually return to normal.

"I better go...and check the others. Maybe...the dean can..." Asuna said. But just then, she heard something that sounded like hissing. She turned around and gasped. Negi's body was beginning to fade away into darkness! Asuna started crying.

"No. No...NO! Negi!" Asuna shouted. She rushed back to Negi and rattled him.

"Negi! Negi! Negi you stupid fool! Wake up! Look at you! You're fading away! You can't go! You can't go! I need you! ALL of us need you! You can't die now! Negi! Please! Don't...!" Asuna said. But before she could finish, Negi's body completely vanished and there was nothing but black ashes left. The rain washed them away and they went down a sewage drain. All that was left was Negi's broken glasses and his staff completely charred.

"No...No...No...NEGI!" Asuna screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Ch 7: The End of Tears

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_ Chapter 7: The End of Tears_**

Back at Mahora Academy, Negi's dark spell was broken and everyone returned to normal. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey! We're not statues anymore!" Konoka said. Everyone was so happy. Shade was rather shocked that her father would really allow her to be petrified. Fuka looked around.

"Hey. Where's Negi or Asuna?" Fuka said. Just then, they saw a battle wounded Asuna walking back. She cried softly as she carried Negi's broken glasses and charred staff in her arms. The others saw the smoke coming from town and looked at Asuna's arms. They gasped.

"Asuna...no..." Ayaka said softly. Konoka was speechless as Asuna approached them. When she reached them, they asked what happened. Asuna looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I...I...I killed Negi." Asuna said. Everyone gasped as Asuna dropped to her knees crying. The next day, Evangeline and Karula used their magic to restore the city and erase the townsfolk memory of what happened. But in the classroom, a boquet of flowers was resting on Negi's desk as everyone cried. Rose and Asuna's future self looked at Negi's desk from afar and cried. Amna and Mana's older self stayed silent.

"Negi..." Konoka said. She hugged Setsuna tightly as she cried. Chamo was on Nagi's shoulders blowing into a tissue.

"Negi...I am sorry...this had to happen. You were...just an innocent boy." Nagi thought. Out of all the girls, Asuna felt the most hurt inside. She hid her face as she laid face down on her desk. Yue and Nodoka looked at Asuna.

"Asuna..." Nodoka thought. All of Class 2-A weeped over their teacher's death. No one ever wanted this to happen.

"P...Professor Springfield. No. I...I can't believe...this is happening." Ayaka said "Why? Why did it..." Ayaka looked at Asuna and she started to feel angry.

"It was HER!" Ayaka thought. In Asuna's mind, all of her memories with Negi started to tumble around inside her giving her a headache. She sobbed into her arms as she couldn't get them to stop. The door to their classroom opened.

"What the?" Asuna thought. The girls looked at the door and saw Professor Takahata enter.

"Hello girls. I know this is probably a bad time to say this, but let's just say that the dean has granted me permission to be your teacher again." Takahata said. But instead of feeling happy, Asuna felt heartbroken inside. Just then, Ayaka came over to Asuna. She grabbed Asuna by the hair and lifted her head up.

"Asuna. How...could you?" Ayaka said. Asuna saw hate building up in Ayaka's eyes. The others girls looked at Asuna and Ayaka.

"Ayaka. Please. I...I didn't mean to..." Asuna said. But Ayaka quickly hit Asuna's head into her desk and the others gasped.

"Don't you give me that! You wanted Negi gone the minute he became our teacher! You wanted Professor Takahata so bad that you tortured that poor boy! Admit it! You were HOPING something like this happened so you could have your way! ADMIT IT!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna didn't say anything.

"Ayaka! Don't say that! Asuna didn't do it on purpose! Negi was probably out of control. Don't you remember what happened to him?" Sakurako said. Ayaka pushed Sakurako away and looked at Asuna.

"Asuna! You better say something! Because if you don't, I'll...I'll..." Ayaka said. But Asuna stayed quiet. Ayaka growled and grabbed Asuna by her shirt collar.

"That's it! This is for Negi...you murderer!" Ayaka shouted. She punched Asuna in the face and she collapsed.

"Asuna!" Konoka shouted. On the ground, Asuna started crying and tears leaked from her eyes. She got back up and looked at Ayaka's angry face. Asuna growled and punched her right in the face. The others gasped. But when Asuna looked at Ayaka's face, she could only see Negi's face.

"No. Negi..." Asuna thought. Ayaka fell down and rubbed her face. Asuna started crying and ran out of the classroom. Her future self went after her. As Asuna ran down the halls, her tears wouldn't stop. She didn't look back or try to say anything to the others.

"Negi. Negi. Negi. Negi. Negi!" Asuna thought as Negi's face filled her head. She didn't watch where she was running and crashed into a locker door. Asuna saw the locker and started crying harder. She hit her head into the door constantly while banging it.

"What...kind...of...a...friend...AM I?!" Asuna shouted. She was stopped by her older self. She looked at her with a bruise on her forehead and blood leaking down her face.

"Asuna. Come on. We...better talk." future Asuna said. They went out to the small river and looked out into it. Asuna was sitting on the ground crying.

"Listen. I don't think you should be doing this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. You know that very well." future Asuna said.

"No! It was my fault! I was just trying to stop Negi from destroying the town. I only thought of that. And, I let it get too far and killed him. I never tried...to think of how I could have...cured him." Asuna said. She started crying again and her older self told her to stop crying.

"Why?" Asuna said.

"Because, I'm sure Negi wouldn't want to see you crying right now." future Asuna said. Asuna looked down into the river and saw Negi's reflection looking at her.

"She's right Asuna. Please...smile." the reflection said. Asuna looked away and then at the water again. Negi's reflection was gone.

"Look at me. I'm going insane. I...I never thought this would ever happen. What is...wrong with me?" Asuna said. Her future self smiled.

"You said it. I know. You said "I love you Negi" to him before he faded away. Right? That shows that even under that rough and mean exterior, you have a heart of gold and you wanted Negi to know that." future Asuna said. Asuna wiped her eyes.

"But...I don't even know if Negi heard me. I can't...decide what to do now." Asuna said. She looked at her pactio card and saw it was blank white. She sighed and put it away. Just then, someone else arrived.

"You could come with me. I can heal your pains child." he said. Asuna sniffled and wasn't going to agree to that yet. But hearing the voice, she gasped. Both of them looked back and saw Gragon!

"YOU!" Asuna said. Gragon chuckled and approached them.

"Why bother listening to yourself? You know she's lying. All you thought about...was protecting your fair city and nothing more. Now that Negi was my most powerful minion, you thought of him just as you did the others. You wanted him gone." Gragon said. Asuna growled.

"No! You're wrong! I wanted to save the city AND Negi!" Asuna shouted. Gragon chuckled.

"Really child, I never seen such pathetic lying." Gragon said. Asuna growled and her fists tightened. She reached for her pactio card and tried to activate it. But her powers didn't activate. Gragon laughed.

"Look at you. You're trying to use a dead pactio card? What a waste!" Gragon said. He saw something sticking out of Asuna's pocket. He jumped at her and grabbed it. Before Asuna could get it back, Gragon leaped back.

"Hmm. And what is this?" Gragon said. It was a picture of Negi, Asuna and Konoka out on a picnic. All three were smiling.

"Hmph. Why is THIS rubbish here?" Gragon said. He lit a fire in his hand and it burned the picture to ash. He dropped the ash to the ground and stepped on it.

"A fitting end to such a fool. Am I right...Asuna?" Gragon said. Just then, Asuna lost it and charged at Gragon. She punched him in the face with all her might. But Gragon didn't flinch!

"Ha. You're trying to fight me without your powers? Reality check. You might NEED those powers." Gragon said. He struck Asuna down and she slid back to her future self.

"Such pitiful humans. You let your emotions get the best of you. What happened to that brave warrior that defeated me those two times? Where is she Asuna? I don't see her." Gragon said. Asuna growled and got back up. She charged at Gragon but he struck her down again. He fired a black blast at her and she was shot into the river.

"No!" future Asuna said. She was feeling the pain her past self felt and looked at Gragon.

"You...horrible monster! Why do you see fun in all of this?!" she said. Gragon chuckled.

"Because...I don't have a heart." Gragon said "And...by the way, there's NO way of your beloved Springfield returning. So you better get used to being an old widow. That's what I see in YOUR future." Gragon laughed as Asuna got out of the river.

"You...vile demon! Stop talking. Just DIE!" Asuna shouted. She lunged at Gragon but he grabbed her by the throat.

"You really want to see your professor THAT badly? Then I can oblidge. Prepare...to enter eternal darkness child!" Gragon said. He started zapping Asuna with black lightning and she screamed in pain. Gragon threw her at her future self and knocked her down. He aimed his hand at them and chuckled.

"I hope you like being in the dark. Because that's all you'll be seeing from here on out!" Gragon said. Both Asuna's prepared for the blast, but something stopped Gragon.

"Then I think it's time you saw the light...fiend!" someone said. Gragon and both Asuna's gasped.

"What the?!" Gragon said. He looked and saw both Negi and his future self aiming their staffs at Gragon's head! They were both in their gold pactio states.

"It'll take more than what you did to stop me from protecting the people I care about!" Negi said. Asuna couldn't believe her eyes.

"N...Negi?!" Asuna thought. Both Negi's fired magical blasts and they struck Gragon hard. As smoke enveloped Gragon, he growled and blew the smoke away.

"How?! How are you alive?!" Gragon said "That dark world should have kept you locked up forever!" Negi huffed.

"Like we said, nothing you can do can stop us! Asuna is our friend! And you have no right to speak of her like that!" future Negi said. Negi turned back at Asuna and put his hand out. Just then, Asuna saw her card lighting up. She looked at it and there was her image with the giant sword.

"OK." Asuna said. She grabbed Negi's hand and stood up. She activated her card and went straight to her gold pactio form. Her future self did the same. Back at Mahora Academy, the girls saw their pactio cards returning. It could only mean that Negi was alive.

"Negi! He's...He's alive!" Fei Ku shouted. They hurried out to find Negi. Meanwhile, both Negi and Asuna's were attacking Gragon from all sides. He growled and fought back with his demonic sword.

"You can't stop me! My plans won't allow it!" Gragon said. Negi and Asuna fired a twin shot of magic and it slammed into Gragon. He crashed into the trees behind him and knocked them down. Gragon growled.

"This is the end of you Gragon. No more will you harm innocent lives!" Negi said. Gragon stood back up and started building a black energy blast in his hands. But it was interrupted when he was struck by bullets. He looked and saw the girls in their pactio states along with Amna and Rose.

"Now what?!" Gragon said.

"Leave our professor alone you monster!" Nodoka said. Gragon growled and looked at everyone surrounding him. Just then, he was attacked from above. He saw Nagi, Evangeline's future self and Karula looking at him.

"Just quit now Gragon. It'll save you the humiliation of failure." Nagi said. Gragon groweld and stepped back.

"This isn't over yet Springfield. If you want to finish this, then come to my lair in the middle of time and space! I'll be waiting! And so will the Magnificent Twelve! Because if you don't stop me, I'm going to absorb all of their powers!" Gragon said. He laughed and vanished in a black puff of smoke. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier Asuna. And...I'm really sorry that I made you feel this bad and cry. I don't like seeing you cry. You should smile." Negi said. Asuna started leaking tears and she hugged Negi.

"Negi! You're back! You're really back!" Asuna said. Asuna was crying her eyes out and Negi smiled.

"I'm glad I am too...Asuna." Negi said. Negi's future self turned to Asuna's older self and she hugged him. Rose was starting to sniffle a little. She was glad to see her family back together.

"Aw man. I can't believe it." someone said. They looked and saw Kotaro.

"I was out for a while and I miss all the excitement!" Kotaro said. Negi and Asuna started laughing and so did everyone else. Kotaro groaned and swatted himself in the face.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: Protecting the Future Part 1

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 8: Protecting The Future For You And Me - Part 1_**

While Negi and the others gathered together to plan their final battle against Gragon, Gragon was in his lair with Shade.

"How did it happen? You said the Springfield boy was dead." Shade said. Gragon huffed.

"Somehow that little pipsqueak managed to escape the dark prison I trapped him in. He came back and saved his "precious" friend Kagurazaka." Gragon said. He stood up.

"But was it a good idea to dare them to come after you? Are...Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Shade said. Gragon nodded.

"Shade my dear. I know we've been together for not so long, but can I count on you in this final battle? I've decided that I'm going to destroy the universe with one final bang. And I can't do it...without you." Gragon said. Shade gasped and looked at Gragon.

"Are you...suggesting that..?" Shade said. Gragon nodded and Shade looked away.

"I do not know father. While I was petrified, I was hurt. It was the feeling of abandonment when you left me behind. Didn't you know that I was a frozen statue?" Shade said. Gragon huffed.

"A small price had to be payed for me to capture the Magnificent Twelve. For it is their magic that will lead to this world's ultimate destruction." Gragon said. In another chamber, all of the remaining Magnificent Twelve were having their magic drained out of them.

"I'm sorry everyone. Shade had gotten me before I could warn you." Duplica said.

"Don't worry Duplica. It was Gragon's doings. That monster lied to us, used us and now is going to destroy the universe with our powers." Kuraz said.

"I wish...we could get out of here and stop him before it's too late." Galactica said. Lumina sighed.

"We...were wrong to judge the young Springfield and his friends." Lumina said. Titan nodded.

"Our own desire to keep order and maintain balance in time and space blinded us. Now...the universe is doomed." Aurora said. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, everyone gathered together to plan a final assault against Gragon.

"This sounds serious. It seems that he has laid down the final gauntlet and he's daring us to come and attack." Konoe said.

"It's about time! Let's kick that guy's butt for good this time!" Fei Ku said. Kaede and the twins nodded.

"All of the pain and suffering he's caused...must come to an end. And WE'RE going to see to it." Nagi said. Asuna wasn't sure if they should really be jumping into a final battle since they just got Negi back. Negi looked at Asuna.

"Asuna? It is all right. Like I told you, Gragon faked my death to keep me out of the way and sent me to a parallel universe filled with darkness. But while I was in the darkness, I didn't fully succumb to it. Someone's face showed me the way out. And...that was you." Negi said. Asuna gasped.

"Really Negi? I mean...that much to you?" Asuna said. Negi nodded. Negi and Asuna's future selves smiled seeing that their love was beginning to blossom.

"So, what should we do? We have to find a way to take Gragon down for good and keep him down." Chao said "I've had just about enough of him constantly coming back."

"My thoughts exactly. That's why...I've invited a few friends to help." Nagi said. He said it was OK for them to come in and a small group of figures arrived. The girls gasped. They were Nekane, Anya, Grace, the Dreadnoid Prince and the chief that led Negi and Asuna to the Golden Pactio!

"Whoa! Hey guys! Long time no see!" Makie said. Nekane smiled and waved.

"Hey Rose. Guess you can't do this alone huh?" Grace said. Rose smiled and Grace chuckled.

"It would be an honor to battle alongside the heroes that freed my people from Gragon's sinister control." the prince said. He bowed and Negi smiled.

"But wait. Why is he here? We haven't seen him since we went to the jungles." Nodoka said. The chief chuckled.

"Believe it or not. Nagi and I are old friends. We actually have great magical powers when together. And I...also would consider it an honor to fight by your sides...Springfield and Kagurazaka." he said.

"You can count us in too." Amna said. She, Karula, Evangeline's older self and Mana's future self nodded.

"Well, we're glad you guys can join the team. We're going to need all the help we can get." Negi said. Chamo and Kotaro nodded.

"I think...what we need is to really boost up our forces a bit more. And I think I know JUST the right people." Haruna said. Using Nagi's magic, she went to the future and managed to recruit all of Class 2-A from the future. Outside Mahora Academy, Negi and his group were prepped for the final battle. Back at Gragon's lair, Gragon was creating his own dark army. From afar, Shade watched.

"Is...this really right?" Shade thought. Gragon approached his dark army, which was now six times the size of Negi's group. They gathered in a large corridor.

"My dark brethren! Today is the day when we obliterate this world! For too long has that Negi Springfield interfered and ruined our plans for domination! Today, we put an end to it! FOREVER!" Gragon said. His army roared and he laughed.

"Come Shade! Let us rejoice!" Gragon said "Soon, this world will be gone forever!" Gragon said. Shade looked at him.

"Why father? Why do you want to destroy this planet?" Shade said. Gragon smiled.

"Because my dear...this pitiful world just does not suit to be my new kingdom. It's too bright and...pleasant. That's why...I'm simply going to blow it up." Gragon said. As he turned back to his army to wave, Shade gasped.

"But...why? Isn't there anything on this planet that is worth saving?" Shade said. Gragon looked at her. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"What? Nothing?" Shade said. Gragon pointed at her.

"Listen to me child, if you ask me to spare this planet, I will kill you for treason against your master. Do not forget that!" Gragon said. Shade stuttered not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, thanks to Nagi's magic, the group arrived on the floating rock that was Gragon's new lair.

"How odd. He makes his lair inbetween time and space. How original." Yue said.

"Come on. We can't just stand around. Gragon is probably going to be ready to attack soon." Negi said. They nodded and entered the fortress.

"We have to stop him now. I have a bad feeling that it may be impossible later on." the prince said. Inside, the fortress seemed to have been built just like the inside of the Dreadnoid's castle but more grim and evil. After progressing down several corridors, they prepared to enter the large chamber where Gragon was with his army. But just then, Shade came by.

"Whoa! Look out guys! It's Gragon's little helper!" Asuna said. Shade gasped as everyone aimed their weapons at her.

"No wait! I come in peace! I did not expect you all here so soon." Shade said. Negi looked at her. Chamo was betting anything that this was a trick.

"No. It's no trick. My father has gone mad with power and he's going to destroy the entire planet. He won't spar any life." Shade said. Asuna said they kind of knew that since that's what he's been trying to do.

"But I have a feeling...that you all can finally put an end to him. I can't do a thing, if I wish to die..." Shade said.

"Wait. He's not hesitant to kill his own daughter?!" Sakurako said. Shade nodded.

"Please. I beg you to let me help you. During the time I've been on this planet, I've come to love everything about it. And if my father destroys it, there may be no chance of ever finding the same beauty. Please." Shade said. She dropped to her knees and leaned over.

"Please." Shade said. She started crying a little and Negi approached her. He put his hand out and she looked at it.

"All right. Come. Let's save OUR planet together." Negi said. Shade smiled and shook Negi's hand. She went back to the chamber and Gragon saw her.

"Shade. Why are you here? I thought I told you to go watch for intruders." Gragon said. Just then, Negi's group arrived behind her.

"I see. So YOU'RE a traitor too." Gragon said. His dark army turned to Negi's team as he descended.

"Father! Listen! This planet is too beautiful for you to destroy. Everyone can find a home here. I just don't understand why YOU won't give it a chance." Shade said. Gragon chuckled and pointed towards Negi's team.

"Army! Attack!" Gragon shouted. His dark army roared and charged for Negi's team.

"Let's go everyone!" Negi shouted. Both sides charged for each other and a battle broke out. Shade led Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Evangeline through the giant crowd of dark creatures towards Gragon.

"Let's see you guys beat us all! We're not going to let you destroy this world!" Karula said. Dark creatures lunged at Karula but she blasted them away with magical blasts. Nagi and Evangeline blasted their way through while the girls of past and future combined their powers to smash their way through.

"You're mine you monsters!" Grace said. She unleashed a barrage of kicks while Rose countered with her psychic powers. There was magical blasts, explosions and dark creatures flying everywhere. Gragon growled.

"Those fools are stronger than I thought." Gragon said. Just then, he saw Shade and the others jump up to the higher level. Gragon joined them.

"Gragon! Your evil ends here! Prepare to be defeated for good!" Negi said. Gragon laughed and dared them to come after him. He fled to the upper levels and Negi's group followed. In the battle below, Nekane and Anya shielded their allies and attacked when the defense fell.

"There's so many of them!" Anya said.

"We can't give up! Our planet depends on us!" Satomi said. Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao were a kung fu whirlwind and they sent minions flying left and right.

"You guys surrender yet?!" Fei Ku said. Just then, the twins unleashed a swarm of their clones and attacked the creatures from both sides.

"You guys are SO done!" Fuka said. Ayaka attacked with her whip, Mana and Amna fired their guns and Setsuna sliced her way through holding her blade. Konoka made sure to keep her friends in good condition and fight whenever she was surrounded.

"You vile demons! You shall not have our world!" the prince shouted. He and whatever Dreadnoids he could assemble battled fiercely against Gragon's army. The good news was that when Asuna beat Negi in his fiend form, all of the dark girls were destroyed and they couldn't return. Meanwhile, Negi, Shade, Asuna, Kotaro and Evangeline were closing in on Gragon.

"Just stop running! You won't get far!" Asuna shouted. Gragon chuckled as he led them all the way to the top of the fortress.

"OK. Where is he?" Kotaro said. Gragon chuckled.

"I'm right here." Gragon said. They looked back and saw Gragon attached to some kind of monstrous appearing machine. He was connected to it by tubes going into his back and some kind of lock was clamped onto his chest. In each of the chambers behind him was a Magnificent Twelve member!

"He's got the other twelve?! Oh man. Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Asuna said. Gragon laughed.

"Now...prepare for the magic that will send you all to your doom!" Gragon said. Negi and the others prepped for a battle and Gragon laughed. He fired a bolt of lightning and it missed. He countered with ice spikes shooting out and got Kotaro and Evangeline.

"That cheater. He's not using his real powers!" Asuna said. Gragon slammed the ground and caused massive quakes. It knocked Asuna and Shade down. But Negi flew on his staff towards Gragon.

"Foul fiend! I will not let you destroy our world! Never!" Negi shouted. He prepared a spell and fired a rainbow colored beam at Gragon. It hit dead center but Gragon laughed.

"What the?" Negi said. Gragon fired black lightning and struck Negi. He then created a giant ring of fire around him and it shot outward.

"Look out!" Evangeline shouted. Everyone ducked and avoided the fire.

"Father! You won't win!" Shade said. She created a dark orb and fired. It struck Gragon hard in the chest. Suddenly, the lock on his chest cracked.

"Everyone! Attack him dead center! We have to break his link to the machine!" Shade shouted. Kotaro chuckled and charged at him. Gragon laughed and fired random objects using some kind of psychic hold. But Kotaro avoided them and struck Gragon in the chest.

"Now have some of this!" Kotaro said. He swung a mighty kick and it struck Gragon hard in the chest. His lock cracked more.

"Why you! Begone!" Gragon said. He created a small explosion and it blew Kotaro back. Evangeline took to the sky and fired bolts of magic at him. They all hit the tubes and shattered them.

"What? No. It's not possible." Gragon said. Just then, Negi made a charge for Gragon alongside Asuna. Negi and Asuna attacked Gragon at the same time, stabbing their weapons at his lock. It completely shattered and they pierced right into his chest.

"No! Not again!" Gragon shouted. With a giant surge of power, Gragon was shot off the edge of his kingdom and they saw him fall into an endless abyss of time.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Asuna said. She helped the others in freeing the other twelve.

"Thank you. Any longer and he would have stolen all our magic." Titan said. Kuraz bowed to Negi.

"Forgive us Negi. We were blinded by our duties to see the truth." Kuraz said. Negi smiled.

"It's all right. It's all over now." Negi said. But just then, they felt something shaking the world.

"What in the?!" Evangeline said. Just then, something was rising up from the abyss at high speeds. It stopped near the top of the fortress. It was Gragon! But he was in a new form.

"You fools have ticked me off for the last time! Prepare for complete and total obliteration!" Gragon shouted. His new form was a giant monster with a combination of the dark wings from his phoenix, dragon chimera and some of the dark girls plus Negi, he had fiendish arms from Negi's dark form, he had five heads that were the Cerebus heads, phoenix and the dragon head, a long spiked tail and his main body was attached to the dragon's head. He had fused himself with every dark monstrosity he ever created!

"Now...face the wrath of my TRUE form! Fall before the hands...of the Supreme Overlord of Darkness, King Gragon!" he shouted. As he laughed insanely, everyone saw his form from outside and inside the fortress.

"Oh man. This is not good." Fuka said. On top of the fortress, Negi's group stood in horror as Gragon laughed.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: Protecting the Future Part 2

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Chapter 9: Protecting the Future for You and Me - Part 2_**

As Gragon's booming voice quaked the entire world, the battle inside the fortress was halted. Gragon demonstrated his new powers by swinging his massive tail. It swiped clear through the fortress and caused the top half to start falling towards the abyss.

"Whoa! Whoa! He's trying to sink us!" Asuna shouted. Kotaro and Evangeline clung onto the edge as Negi tried to figure out what to do.

"Wait! I've got it!" Negi said. He created a giant gold carpet and told the others to jump on it. But Gragon shattered it with one punch. Negi started falling down into the darkness.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. She leaped down after him and grabbed him. The two plummeted down into the abyss.

"Negi! Asuna!" Konoka shouted when she saw. Gragon laughed.

"Your two mighty heroes have finally fallen! Now I will destroy this miserable planet!" Gragon shouted. He started to fly away with the other heads roaring. But Shade sensed something dark building within Gragon.

"Oh no. It's not possible. Everyone! My father! He's going to self destruct! If he does, time and space will be completely destroyed!" Shade shouted.

"What?! He's that crazy? The fool!" Nagi said. Nagi casted a spell around everyone and granted them the ability to float. They all escaped as Gragon's fortress went falling into the abyss. Nagi made sure to get Kotaro and Evangeline. With everyone together, they chased after Gragon alongside the Magnificent Twelve. He was far ahead of them at the time.

"At last, this world will finally...hmm?!" Gragon said. He looked back and saw Nagi leading everyone.

"You won't go any further fiend!" the chief shouted.

"We won't let you destroy time and space!" Satomi shouted "If you do, you'll erase everything from existance!" Gragon laughed proudly.

"I know! That's what I want! When I self destruct, your precious universe will be destroyed. But I will not. I will survive the blast because my new body will take the impact. And in the ruins of your world, I will rebuild it...as MY eternal kingdom! And YOU won't be around to stop me!" Gragon shouted. He laughed and flew on ahead.

"Not if we stop you NOW!" Kaede shouted.

"Chachamaru! Karula! After him!" Evangeline shouted. Everyone picked up speed as they chased after Gragon.

"Let's get this guy!" Fuka said. Kuraz fired a blast at Gragon but it did nothing. Spark, Flare and Terra attacked together but even their powers couldn't make him flinch.

"He's too powerful! We aren't doing anything!" Lumina said. Gragon chuckled and the phoenix head look back. It fired a black stream of fire and they avoided it. The Cerebus heads countered with dark bombs and they struck the team when some of them got too close.

"Forget about trying to stop me! I am INVINCIBLE!" Gragon shouted.

"Nothing is invincible forever! We WILL stop you monster!" Nekane said. Grace and Kotaro tried to use twin attacks against Gragon but his giant wings blew them back. Rose caught Grace while Chizuru saved Kotaro.

"Thanks Rose." Grace said. Negi and Asuna's future self opened fire and struck Gragon with rapid attacks. But Gragon still moved forward without stopping. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna had fallen through into a darkness world. They slowly descended downward as if they were sinking in water.

"Negi..." Asuna thought "I'm sorry. I couldn't...protect you...or the others. The world is doomed." As they descended further into the darkness, they felt themselves getting weaker.

"Asuna...please. We cannot give up now. Our...friends are...depending on us." Negi said. But when they went too far into the darkness, it caused their future selves to vanish.

"What the?! Where's Negi and Asuna? Guys?!" Kotaro said. Gragon looked back and laughed.

"It would seem that your friends have fallen too far into the darkness. Go too deep into the darkness and you are completely removed from existence!" Gragon said.

"No! They're not gone! You'll see!" Setsuna shouted. Gragon laughed. Just then, he was shot at by Amna.

"Fools. You're all doomed! Accept your fate!" Gragon said. Meanwhile, Asuna still held Negi tightly in her arms. They descended deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"We failed Negi. We failed." Asuna said. She started shedding a tear.

"No Asuna. We...haven't failed...yet. We...have to...get out of here..." Negi said. Asuna and Negi looked around.

"How Negi? There's no way for us to." Asuna said. Just then, they saw a white orb ahead of them. They descended into it and when they entered it, they were in some kind of dead garden.

"Where...Where are we?" Asuna said. Negi sighed.

"I'm afraid...this is the end. This is where everything goes...when it doesn't exist." Negi said. Asuna gasped.

"You mean...we...don't exist now?" Asuna said. Negi looked at her and nodded. Asuna, overwhelmed by shock, just collapsed to her knees crying.

"No! We can't! I want to exist! I can't stay here!" Asuna said. Negi approached the crying Asuna and looked at her.

"Asuna? Can I...Is it all right if I say this?" Negi said. Asuna looked at him and she nodded.

"Well, if we don't exist, then...I am happy that I am spending it...with you." Negi said. Asuna gasped.

"Really Negi?" Asuna said. She raised herself to Negi's eye level.

"Yes. I am. Because...there's no one else I would like to not exist with. I know that being here may be hard and we may not be able to see the others again, but without you, I just...don't know how I would have ever survived this far." Negi said. Asuna smiled as she looked at Negi's smiling face.

"I...I feel the same way Negi. If you guys hadn't helped me those times, I probably wouldn't be here either." Asuna said "Negi. I think...that when we're together, anything can happen." Asuna smiled and Negi did too. They slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. Asuna cried a few tears.

"Negi..." Asuna thought.

"Asuna..." Negi thought. Just then, something began happening as soon as their kiss ended. Their bodies began glowing brightly and they had transformed into a state farther than their golden pactio forms. Negi was in a grand mage robe that shined brightly and Asuna's armor had transformed into a slightly slimmer version. Her sword appeared and the handle was made of pure angel feathers. Negi's staff was pure gold and it was a mighty sceptre.

"What is...going on?" Negi said. Suddenly, wings expanded from their backs. Asuna's wings were beautiful angel wings like when she fought the dark Negi and Negi's wings were large white wings.

"I think...we're not out of this battle yet." Asuna said. The two of them spread their wings and flew straight up. When they pierced through the darkness, they returned into time and space. They were directly below Gragon and struck him directly where his wound was!

"Gah! What was that?!" Gragon shouted. Suddenly, he saw Negi and Asuna flying by him.

"What? No! No! Not them!" Gragon shouted. When the others saw them, they gasped.

"Negi? Asuna?!" Konoka said.

"Their wings. They look...beautiful." Setsuna said. Nagi and Nekane couldn't believe it. But Nagi just smiled.

"Go for it son." Nagi said. Negi and Asuna flew above Gragon and he looked up at them.

"Gragon! Your plans of total domination will never come to fruition! If it kills us, we will see to your ultimate demise!" Negi shouted. Gragon growled and something began emerging from his back. They looked like the heads of the dark girls but they had a zombie like face.

"Incoming!" Asuna shouted. The heads fired dark blasts of energy at them and the two worked to avoid it. Gragon growled.

"I WILL win!" Gragon shouted "You won't stop me!" All of the heads looked back and started building up dark energy in their mouths. But with one shot from Negi's staff, he struck the phoenix head and it exploded in it's mouth. The head completely broke off!

"Whoa! That freak just lost a head!" Fei Ku said. Gragon growled and ordered the remaining heads to open fire. They all shot out dark beams but Asuna deflected them away with her sword. They struck Gragon's back and it shot off the two giant phoenix wings. It also took out one of the dark Negi wings.

"What is this?! What is this power?!" Gragon said. The chief smiled.

"It is happening. The true power of the Gold Pactio is finally released. Their bond with each other is as pure as eternity." the chief said. The prince joined in and attacked the monstrous Gragon from behind. Somehow, thanks to Negi and Asuna's attacks, Gragon's body was now taking damage.

"Come on guys! He's weakened!" Kotaro shouted.

"Let's do it girls! We've got a world to save!" Ayaka said. Everyone cheered and started attacking Gragon's back with every kind of attack they could muster. The Magnificent Twelve joined in and soon Gragon was under constant fire.

"Agh! This can't be happening! Shade! Assist me! Take them down! NOW!" Gragon shouted. But he saw a determined look on her face.

"No father! I am no longer helping you! Your terror will end here!" Shade said. She fired a spiraling beam of darkness and it shot off Gragon's dragon wing. One of the Cerebus heads was shot off in the process.

"Why you ungrateful worm! I gave you life...and now I will take it back!" Gragon shouted. The dragon head aimed at Shade and prepared to fire a dark blast at her. Shade was sure this was it but Negi struck Gragon again. He lost his other arms and they plummeted down into nothing.

"Why you little!" Gragon said. Asuna and Negi flew to Shade's side.

"Thank you." Shade said. Just then, Negi and Asuna saw Gragon was starting to shake. It wouldn't be long before he would completely fall apart.

"Come on Asuna! We have to end this...NOW!" Negi said. Asuna nodded and they flew towards Gragon. He looked back at them.

"What now?!" Gragon said. Negi and Asuna grasped their weapons tightly.

"Now Asuna! Let's do it!" Negi said. They started to fly around Gragon at high speeds. Every time Gragon tried to find them, he was struck by their lightning fast speed. With each hit, Gragon was losing parts of him. When their attack ended, only Gragon was left! His entire dark body fell into nothingness.

"What?! No! I can't destroy time and space like this! You fools have made me ANGRY! I will destroy you all!" Gragon shouted. He started to create a dark bomb in his hands but a giant light orb was formed around him.

"What? This...This can't be!" Gragon said. Kuraz was creating it and he looked at Gragon angrily.

"Gragon! For defying the code of the Magnificent Twelve as well as the crimes you've commited, we of the Magnificent Twelve BANISH you forever!" Kuraz said. Gragon started stuttering from fright as the orb shrunk around him.

"No. No! This is even worse than not existing! Stop! If you do this, I'll never be able to return! Kuraz! We can start over! I swear! No! This can't be happening! No! NO!" Gragon shouted. With the orb vanishing from sight, a giant light flashed and when it faded, it was the next day after Gragon's banishment. Everyone was at the school again and it was the weekend.

"Ah . Finally, time to kick back and relax. School is really frustrating." Asuna said. Konoka and Negi were with her.

"Well, we should be glad that Gragon won't be coming back." Asuna nodded.

"What did the twelve say happen to him again?" Konoka said. Chamo was on Negi's shoulders.

"They said that Gragon was sealed away into another dimension where he wouldn't be able to return from. So instead of never existing, he's never coming back." Chamo said. Negi smiled.

"And not only is our time safe, but our future is secure as well." Negi said. Just then, they saw Kotaro, Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue and Nagi ahead of them.

"Hey guys!" Setsuna called "Come on! We were going to hang out today. Remember?" Asuna and the others smiled.

"Yeah! We're coming! Hold your horses!" Asuna said. Everyone hurried over together. Just as they met each other, another girl approached them. It was Shade dressed in a Mahora Academy school outfit.

"Are you sure...that I can really be with you guys? I mean..." Shade said. Negi smiled.

"But of course. We would be really happy that you would join our class Shade. I think you'll love it in Class 2-A." Negi said.

"Yeah. We all have a blast together. I just know you're going to love it. You can relax while you're with us. We're friends after all." Asuna said. Shade smiled and shed a tear.

"Thank you." Shade said. Negi smiled as he and Asuna looked up at the sky. With Gragon trapped in another dimension, all of time and space was free from his evil grasp. And despite the incidents that occured, the future remained the same. Karula and Evangeline still stayed together as a family, Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Madoka were married and Rose was adopted into Negi and Asuna's family. Only time will tell what new adventures await Negi and the others...just beyond the sunset.

**_THE END_**

_Just as "The End" vanishes, Asuna and Negi arrive._

_"Hold on! You didn't think we were over that quickly. Did you? Well, stay here for a behind the scenes look from "The Curse of the Dreadnoids" to "Chronicles of Time" with us! We'll also show you some character epilogues and more." Asuna said._

_"And we'll show you a small preview of the next Negima title debuting here. So stay with us as we journey behind the story." Negi said. After that, Asuna and Negi vanished._


	10. Behind the Scenes with Negi and Friends

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Chronicles of Time_**

**_Behind the Scenes with Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Nodoka_**

On a stage in Mahora Academy, the lights flash on and an audience applauds. On stage are Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Nodoka standing together. They bow and wave to the crowd. Chamo is on Negi's shoulder waving.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to something we call "Class 2-A's Look Behind "Curse of the Dreadnoids to Chronicles of Time" Special!" Asuna shouted.

"We hope you haven't been waiting very long. But now we can begin." Nodoka said.

"We're gonna show you some behind the scenes stuff that was taking place during our adventures as we battled against that evil monster Gragon." Kotaro said "And some of it is pretty interesting."

"So, what do you say we get this started everyone?" Negi said. The others agreed and Asuna went off stage. She came back with a projector screen and a projector.

"Well, let's show you some of the stuff that might have made it into the story but was decided to be taken out." Asuna said. As she set up the screen, Negi faced the audience.

"Not everything you see here was originally decided. We had a few other ideas but they all were changed or taken out. One of them was this part. Remember how Setsuna was purified by Konoka's memories? The same would have happened between Yue and Nodoka." Negi said. He looked to Kotaro who told him everything was ready.

"All right then. Let's show it to you now. Here is a deleted scene that would have been in "Curse of the Dreadnoids" story." Negi said. The projector played and it started with Nodoka tumbling away. She hit a wall and groaned.

"Nodoka!" Negi and Asuna shouted. Yue floated in front of Nodoka looking ready to finish it. Yue was in her third state and she was a levitating ghost like psychic.

"Now...disappear." she said. Nodoka gasped. Yue levitated a nearby metal pole and shot it at Nodoka like a bullet. But it missed Nodoka completely and she got up.

"Yue! Please! It's me! Nodoka! Stop it!" Nodoka said. But Yue didn't listen and kept attacking. Nodoka tried to avoid the attacks until one tripped her up. After that, she was constantly struck by Yue's attacks. Inside her mind, the real Yue gasped.

"No. Nodoka..." she thought. When the smoke cleared, Nodoka laid on the ground appearing to have been defeated.

"Nodoka..." Asuna said softly. Yue approached Nodoka ready to strike her. But her real self fought back for control.

"No! I won't! You can't make me! I'm not about to let you kill my best friend!" Yue said. As she fought the bugs inside her for control, Nodoka got back up and looked at Yue.

"Yue! Fight it! You have to! Don't let them control you! Yue!" Nodoka shouted. She jumped at Yue and hugged her tightly.

"Yue!" Nodoka shouted. Yue looked at Nodoka's tear filled eyes and stopped. Just then, some of the bugs started popping out of Yue. As they quickly vanished, Yue started shrinking and changing back to normal. When they were all gone, Yue looked at Nodoka.

"N...Nodoka..." Yue said. Nodoka looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yue!" Nodoka said. They hugged each other tightly as the clip ended.

"Wow. Talk about a very close bond. I can't believe Nodoka could pull that off." Kotaro said with a bag of popcorn on his lap.

"Yeah. You really know how to act Nodoka. I'm impressed." Asuna said. Nodoka chuckled while her face blushed bright red.

"And another fun thing to consider is the fact that Gragon wouldn't have appeared and that the real enemy was going to be the actual Dreadnoid King. Look at this." Negi said. The projector showed a scene with Negi and his class on the roof of the Dreadnoids castle. The king stared up at the moon.

"Ah. Soon my people...we will have complete control over the human world. They will rule the day that they tried to erase our people from existence." he said. The king turned and looked at them.

"And what do you know? All of the annoying little pests together in one place. How convienient for me." he said.

"Where's Evangeline?! Tell us!" Negi said. The king chuckled and snapped his fingers. Evangeline appeared by his side from a dark portal. She was a demonic appearing vampire.

"Master..." Chachamaru said. The king laughed.

"Isn't she marvelous? The true work of genius. And now, before I can claim the human world as our own, I must exterminate YOU Springfields!" the king said. Evangeline caused the entire field to change, trapping herself, Negi and Nagi on the rooftop battle where the two Springfields would have faced a Gragon possessed Evangeline. The clip ended.

"Not much of a difference there. Eh?" Chamo said.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like much of a difference." Asuna said.

"Did you know? I heard that the final battles for "Curse of the Dreadnoids" and "Next Generation" were based off of the endings of two game titles I heard about?" Negi said. Asuna snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah. The first was supposed to be off Kingdom Hearts II and the second was off Twilight Princess. But I heard the third was an original ending. Right?" Asuna said.

"And what about that part with Mana and Setsuna's dark halves being good? I think it was a good idea that the author who wrote that stuff came up with that." Kotaro said. Asuna nodded.

"Well, anyway, how about a few of the character epilogues we were said to show? They sort of follow our future selves." Asuna said. The others nodded.

"We really don't have anything else to reveal that was supposed to be in the other two stories anyway." Kotaro said. He kicked away the projector and screen. He dragged in a wide screen television.

"Hey! What you do that for?!" Asuna said. Kotaro chuckled.

"What? We should see the better things in a better definiton. Don't you think?" Kotaro said. Negi chuckled embarrassed while Asuna groaned.

"Fine. Whatever." Asuna said. Kotaro put a DVD into a player and joined the others.

"Now then...let the epilogues begin." Kotaro said. It began showing some shots of the girls and Negi. One showed Setsuna holding back a giddy Konoka.

"While Setsuna agreed to a "partnership" between them, Konoka still had that crazy marriage idea in her head. While that annoyed Setsuna, she was still glad to be with her best friend...I think." some text said. The next showed Evangeline with Karula and Nagi. Evangeline looked at Nagi disgusted while Karula chuckled.

"Karula was welcomed back to Evangeline's family with open arms. With the dark curse controlling her will removed, Karula was back to her normal self and she claimed that this was her way of "starting over" with her little sister. As for Evangeline and Nagi, they need a little more time to get used to each other again after the LONG seperation." some text said. The next scene showed Kotaro standing next to Madoka.

"Kotaro and Madoka live happily together with Negi and Evangeline's families. While the two seem like the most unlikely pair, they still enjoy their marriage as well as spending time with each other. In fact, a special "package" might be on the way soon." some text said. The next scene showed Nodoka, Yue and Haruna standing by the counter at Library Island.

"By luck of fate, Nodoka is finally back together with her friends who all spend time together in the large library of Mahora Academy. While Nodoka and Yue man the counter and book rental, Haruna takes some time off to enjoy her painting hobby. Some of her artwork is even exhibited in the library." some text said. The next scene showed Shade in a field of flowers.

"Gragon's only daughter, Shade, found a new life on the planet. She feels free at last and she is a happy contributor to Mahora Academy's new staff. There are even some rumors that Takahata and Shizuna returned after being "invited" so many times by Negi and the others. As a member of the Mahora Academy staff, Shade is one of the academy's newest teachers." some text said. The next scene showed Gragon sulking in another universe.

"Gragon, having finally been defeated by Negi, Asuna and the Magnificent Twelve, is now currently locked in another dimension. He is very bored and angry knowing that he'll NEVER get out of it." some text said. The final picture was Negi with Asuna, Rose and Grace.

"Asuna and Negi are probably the happiest couple alive. After being adopted into their family, Rose couldn't be more happier. She takes life easier and starts enjoying it by hanging out with her friends more. On occasions, Grace comes by to visit them. In her heart, Rose truly feels at home. But Rose...may not be the only child of the newly wed Springfields." some text said.

"Hmm. Wonder what that...oh man." Asuna said. Her face blushed bright red and Negi looked at her.

"Umm. Asuna? Are you...all right?" Negi said. Asuna looked at him and chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm fine Negi. I'm just fine." Asuna said. Chamo tapped Negi's shoulder and whispered something.

"Oh right. We were supposed to show that." Negi said. The others looked at him.

"The preview for our next story. Is it ready yet?" Negi said. Asuna pulled her cell phone out and called Kazumi. She groaned when she heard it wasn't done yet.

"So...now what?" Kotaro said. Just then, he got an idea. He rushed off stage with the chairs and closed the stage curtains. Nodoka went after him.

"Kotaro! What are you doing?" Asuna said. He threw out two canes and hats to Negi and Asuna.

"Oh no. We are NOT doing that!" Asuna said. Kotaro said they would have no choice. Asuna groaned and grabbed one of each. Negi held the others. Just then, a spotlight shined on them.

"Listen Negi. We're only doing this ONCE! Got it?" Asuna said. Negi nodded. Music began playing and Negi and Asuna were performing their version of "If I Didn't Have You" from Monsters Inc. As they performed, Asuna seemed to be having fun with Negi.

"Look at them. They're so sweet together." Nekane said from the audience. Ayaka groaned saying it should have been her with Negi. But remembering their future, she kept quiet. Just then, Negi and Asuna's future selves joined in about half way through.

"Whoa! Hey! Now we've got a thing going here!" Asuna said. They performed the rest of it normally, even though Negi almost caused Asuna to fall off with a dip. When it was over, the audience clapped. Just then, Kotaro came back saying it was ready.

"Oh. Really? I thought we do an encore." Asuna said. The curtains opened up and they stepped out of the way. On the screen, it began playing. It showed bits of Wales covered in snow and Negi's class with Nekane again in winter clothing. As soft and beautiful music played, everyone was smiling and having fun. It read:

_From the author who brought you "Negima: 25 Days of Christmas" comes a tale of family, friendship and the spirit of the holidays._

_Following the fun and hillarious adventures Negi and Class 2-A had with Nekane and Anya last holiday season, Nekane invites Negi and his class back for new fun and adventures with them in Wales this Christmas. With new and old faces alike, this holiday season is sure to fill all hearts with the Christmas spirit burning brightly inside._

_Featuring special appearances from Rose and Grace, Karula McDowell, Shade, the Magnificent Twelve and other familiar and new faces including Kotaro Inugami and Jennifer Karakuri, Class 2-A's next Christmas with Nekane will be sure to be just as magical as their last._

_Coming this holiday season...is Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream..._

"Wow. Another Christmas story? That's sure to be fun." Asuna said. Everyone turned to the audience.

"Well, until then, thank you for enjoying our adventures so far. See you next time!" Negi said. Everyone waved as the lights dimmed.

**_THE END_**


End file.
